RWBYC
by Devilskaiju
Summary: A new red dragon emperor has been chosen, but in another universe. Watch as our new hero works with a team and gets a hearm. Ocxhearm Lemons here and there and a AU.
1. Crimson trailer

James Jones.

Age:15

Sacrad Gear:boosted gear

Balance breaker: scalemail

Juggernaut Drive: red dragon of domination

Harem: Ruby, Yang Weiss, Blake, Winter, velvet, and coco

Likes: food, fighting, weapons, stronger enemies, and women.

Dislikes/hates:bully's, being called weak, innocent people being hurt or killed, and people trying to kill him.

Power: uses juggernaut Drive without loosing years of his life. Instead takes aura from him.

Weapon: ak-47 with knife at the tip, and Ascalon.

Semblance: can multiply aura ten times every five seconds.

(Crimson trailer)

Muse - Knights of the Cydonia

A lone man rode on a bike to a warehouse. At the warehouse men in white masks were packing creates on to ships. *VROOM* the man crashed his bike into one of the man's faces. The man on the bike did a front flip and lannded in his feet. He pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the other men.

The other men shot back but couldn't get a hit. *bang bang* *click* *bang bang* the lone man shot round after round until, 'dam no more rounds!' The lone man put his gun on his back and lifted his left arm "balance breaker! Scalemail" a red armor formed on the man. "BOOST, BOOST, BOOST BOOST,BOOST,BOOST, BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST BOOST,BOOST, BOOST BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, DRAGON SHOT! FIRE" a green orb lit up in the man's hand and he launched it at the other men. *BOOM* an explosion lit off and destroyed thirty of the ships.

More ships came and aimed at the man in red armor. "JAMES THERE ARE TO MANNY YOU CANT WIN" the gauntlet on his left hand said. The man smirked "I know, I guess it's time to show them the power if the RED DRAGON EMPEROR !"

"I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN,AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPAL DOMINATION FROM GOD I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION I SHALL SINK YOU I THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" The man finished and a crimson DRAGON was left in his place.

"THE HELL IS THAT THING!" ONE MAN SAID" another said "JIST SHOOT AT IT!" Ahota were fired at the dragon. The dragon spoke, "I AM THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR, PREPARE TO DIE!" THE DRAGONS CHEST OPEN AND A GREEN GEM SHOWED, "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST, LONGINES SMASHER!" a green beam lit up and destroyed the rest of the ships with nothing left. The dragon road in victory.

The DRAGON glowed red and disappeared leaving only the man.

"Guess I over did it" the man said putting a hand on the back of his head.

"Crimson, the. color of blood, love, and death" the man said, he smiled.

...

That's the "crimson trailer"


	2. The test

"Ruby, Rose,

age :fifteen,

gender: female,

leader of team RWBY

weapon: scythe custom sniper, round .50 ,

semblance speed". Professor Ozbin finished and looked at said girl sat across from him. Ruby sat excided for what she was about to hear. " Ruby I am giving you another team mate" Ruby looked at the professor confused. "Um what's his name?" Ruby asked, "James, Crimson, Jones,

age:fifteen

gender: male

Weapon:unknown

Semblance: unknown

He isn't on any record it n the system, but he dose have a one good bit of information" Ruby lost it after she heard he was male. "He is very broken in his mind and could snap at any moment and go on a rampage. Ruby please I don't know what damage he could do, we found him at a harbor with nothing but dust piles around him". Ruby now had a worried expiration. Professor Ozbin saw this and smiled. " Ruby there is a reason why I chose you. It's because you can connect With him better than any one else" Ozbin said. Ruby now sat with a smile on her face, "I'll do professor" Ruby said with excitement.

(Landing deck)

A lone man sat by himself with a gun on his back and a red gauntlet on his left arm. He sat on a bench inside an air ship. The doors the the air ship opened and light came into the giant metal beast. Sounds of people and foot steps were heard from inside the ship. The young man stepped out of the air ship and saw people holding signs. One of these signs said "James, crimson, Jones". James walked up to the person holding the sign, "are you James?" The person asked. "Yes I am James, who are you?" James asked. The person spoke, " my name is Weiss Schnee" Weiss said. James looked at her and thought to himself 'Ddrag isn't Schnee a dust company?' Ddrag head him and replied, 'yes it's a very successful company, but they treat there workers as slaves with very little pay and even less safety for them. If I remember correctly they use manly fanus workers'. I stuck out my hand for a friendly shake. She shook my hand, "so your our new team mate? Alright I only have one rule, don't still my underwear" she said with a serious look on her face. James walked with her to the school building.

Both James and Weiss entered their dorm. When the door opened they were greater by three other girls. "Hi my names ruby its so nice to meet you how did you get here? what weapon do you use? What's your semblance? Is that you weapon or is it the guantlet? Are you single?" The last question made me feel weird, "Ruby! You don't just ask a question out of the blue like that" Weiss said. James spoke"by flying, ak-47, I can multiple my aura by ten every 5 seconds, yes, yes, and yes I am single" . Ruby smiled and looked James in my eyes, "I'm the leader of team RUBY, I guess it's now team RUBYC (ruby's)". " any way" the next girl who spoke was a blond, "you have to follow us were gonna complete your test to be on our team". James walked with the four girls to the emerald forest. " okay you're gonna go in there and bring us this piece " the girl with a black bow on held what looked like a piece of armor. 'Hey Ddrag, isn't that a dragons scalr' James spoke mentally, 'yes its one of mine. Question is where they got it from'. "OK so you want me to go and get this thing inside that forest? Seems easy enough to do" Ruby smirked. "The forest hasn't been cleared in over two months, so have fun". James stared in disbelief, " wait. You mean tha-" James didn't have time to finish his sentence. A glif was under him, the glif showed a snow flake on it. "Less talk more finding" Ruby said. James was launched threw the air, "daaaaammmm iiiittttt Rrrrrrruuuuuubbbbbyyyyyy". Weiss smiled at the response.

(Emerald forest)

James flew through the air. "balance breaker" Ddrag's voice echoed. James now covered in crimson armor was flying over the forest. "Now where would I hide a dragons scale?" 'You would hide it in your pants'. 'Ddrag that not even funny. Alright many a little, but only on my pocket' Ddrag laughed, 'like the food you sneak into the movies?' James smirked and kept on flying.

(Team RWBY(C))

"Yang are you sure that he'll find it?" Ruby asked. "No I hid it in my bra so he'll never find it. Besides I want to see what damage he'll cause. ". *boom* an expiration followed by three Nevermore's chasing a red object.

(James location)

James was flying into a cave, big enough to hold three Nevermore's. " SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEE" James looked around him and saw six different eyes. He made a green sphere and lot the cave to see three Nevermore's. Quickly James threw the sphere and an expiration shook the cave. The Nevermore's followed him out of the cave and into the sky. James pulled up his rifle and aimed at one of the flying Grimm. "BOOTS BOOTS BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOTS BOOST BOOST BOOST, TRANSFER!" James transferred the energy into his gun. "Come get some!" James yelled. A barrage of bullets hit one of the Nevermore's. One bullet hit it's wing and ripped it straight off. Another Nevermore came at James and tried to eat him whole. *Crack* the sound of bone breaking was heard. "Uh is its beak so post to be look like that?" "SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEE!" The Nevermore cried out. James grabbed the top of the beak and tore it off the face of the Nevermore.

(Team RWBY(C))

"Weiss did you see that the Nevermore's wing just fell off, and then another's beak fell off, what's happening!?" Weiss not payination, was to much in watching the object that did all this.

(James)

James dropped the glad beak and flew towards the last Nevermore. "ASCALON!" "BLADE" a sword came out of his left gauntlet. "SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEE!" The bird screamed before it was sliced in half. James landed on the ground while adrenaline rushing through his body. "SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEE!" the sound of more Nevermore's could be heard for miles. "Ddrag! Juggernaut drive! Now" James flew up into the sky and started to chant, "I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN,AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPAL DOMINATION FROM GOD I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION I SHALL SINK YOU I THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE".

(team RWBY(C))

Ruby stared at ten, Nevermore's with four wings each. "Yang!" Weiss screamed, "what were you thinking? Those Never mores will kill him not to mention that red thing out there!" Yang was a loss for words. Her plan had failed and someone was going to die because of her stupidity. "I-I-I I am such an idiot, he going to die all because of me!" Yang started to cry. "I'm going after him" Ruby said. "No, Ruby I did this its my problem" Blake cut in "its all of our problems we need to go together " Blake finished. "Blake's right even tho I feel uneasy about him, its the right thing to do" Weiss added. They were about to head out when "RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

(James)

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR" James roared. The Nevermore's flew at him with him with jet fighter speed. James opened his jaws and let out another roar, but this time more powerful. The sound knocked back the birds and disorientated them. He took this chance and flew at the Nevermore's only leaving a green line behind him. Seeing a Nevermore in sight he bit its wing and tore it off. The others saw this and flew right at James. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!" James's chest opened and a green light started to glow. All the Nevermore's came right at him, untill *BOOM* a green beam of energy shot right out of James's chest.

(Team RWBY(C))

"Whoa did you see that! It went, boom" Ruby exclaimed with excitement. "Sis calm down I know it was a big explosion, but please calm down".

(James)

The green light faded and ash flew through the wind. He landed on the ground and transformed back to his human state. " man that was a good warm up, now where can I get that- oh! I'll just use one of mine" James picked up a Red scale that fell off.

(TEAM RWBY(C))

Ruby saw a object in the distance, "HEY! HE'S ALIVE!" Ruby exclaimed in with joy. James walked up them and gave them the red scale., " so, Do I pass?" Ruby stared at him In shock. Yang cmae up to him and hugged him, "welcome to the team James!" James smilled and saw the glee look In Ruby's eye's. Yang put James down and walked to the school. "So did you like my transformation?" James said.

(Authors notes)

Sorry it took so long but I had to get a new phone. So thank you for your patience. I'll try to get the new t chapter done and hopefully it won't t take too long this time.


	3. Apolgy note

I won't be able to update for a while I'm ginning to be busy with school so forgive me but the next chapter will in a days weeks months I don't know so I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note) this will be the next chapter for a while I have test coming up and I have to focus on them so I won't be updating for awhile sorry.

(TEAM RWBYC)

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, And James all walked towards there dorm room. "So. This is my new room? I thought there would be more room" James said. Weiss looked at him with a confused glare, "what are you talking about? There is enough room for you look" Weiss pointed at the corner. The corner had a dog bed and a dog bowl. James glared daggers at the white hair princess, "that's not funny Weiss" James said in annoyance. "Professor Ozbin is sending you a bed, so don't worry" Yang said. James smilled, "even if he didn't I wouldn't take much room anyway, look" James held up his left hand and his red gauntlet. The gauntlet glowed, and so did James. The girls covered their eyes from the blinding light, when the light faded where James once was stood a chiby dragon. "Behold, my chiby dragon form, fear my tiny wrath!" Ruby stared in aw. Blake walked up to him and picked him up, "cute" she said with a small gleam in her eye. Blake shoved James to her chest and hugged him with a lot of force. "Can't breath!" James caughed out between Blake's breasts. Weiss came up to Blake and grabbed James. She dragged him to her bed. "Um can you let me go? Thus kinda feels weard" Weiss didn't listen and hugged him close to her. Ruby walked up to him following behind her was both Blake and Yang. "I want to hold him him~" Ruby whined out. Yang yanked James away from Weiss's grasp, "hey! I was holding him" Yang pushed James Into her breast. Ruby grabbed James and held him tight. "James hold on, k" James listened and held for dear life on her arm. Ruby stared to run, as she ran the girls chased after them.

After five minutes both Ruby and James lost them. James still in his chiby form sighed in happiness that he only had on women to hold him and not all four of them. "James, why do you look so cute?" Ruby asked. James opened his mouth and then closed it, "I actually don't know. If I'm being honest I'm actually supposed to be a hundred foot dragon" . Ruby's eyes had stars in them when he said that. "I'll try, but I don't know if I can" again James glowed a bright red his small figure started to change. His cute dragon form started to change. He became slimmer, taller, bigger, and more muscular. "Whoa that is awesome! You're so big and tall and and and you're a dragon" Ruby exclaimed with glee. James smilled at Ruby's reaction. James dicied to show Ruby what it's like in the sky. James picked Ruby and putt her on his head. "Hang on", " um James?" James looked behind him to see Ruby on his back, "yes Ruby?" "You're only a twelve foot dragon" James looked down and saw what she was saying, "ah shit".Ruby laughed, " you laugh at me, of ill show you the sky alright" James spread his wings and launched him and Ruby into the sky.

(With the girls)

Weiss was angry no she was pissed. Not only did she hug a guy in her bed but said guy was stolen

by her team leader. "Uuuugggg Ruby ran off with that cute little dragon form of his. Now I have to look form them" Weiss said. Blake looked at Weiss with a angry look. "Hey I had him first!" Yang looked at both girls and i intervened, "well I bet he loved my best better that yours Weiss~". "AAAAAAHHHHHH" a girlish scream echoed through the air. The arguing bunch looked up to see an object flying at them with what could only be super sonic speed. The object lannded in front of them with a big *boom* . the object stood up signaling that it is alive. "Was that fast or what?" A deep voice said. The girls looked at the figure with their eyes wide open and their mouths open. What stood before them was a twelve foot dragon with there team leader on its back holding for dearlife. "Ruby can you please let me go now" . Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw that they both were on the ground. Ruby slowly and steadily got of him. Weiss walked up to James. "James is that you?" Weiss asked. The creature nodded. "I'm a dragon!" Blake came up to him and asked him a question, "can you please turn back into a little dragon?" James looked at her with a questionable look, "yes but, why?". Blake blushed as red as a tomato, " you looked really cute ". James was about to reply when a voice said, "Cardin, please stop it" James turned his head to see three men cornering a fanus by a tree. James walked up to them. The fanus was a bunny eared girl. "Hey mind if I join in?" James asked. Cardin turned around and saw a twelve foot dragon. The bunny girl was now paralyzed with fear, 'what was this "Thing" gonna do to me, is it gonna, eat me, kill me, make me his slave, or, or, or worse!'.

James graped Cardin by the throat, he slowly picked him up lifting him off the ground. When he was four feetnoff the ground James slamed Cardin back down to the ground, knocking him out. The two other boys, ran from the seen. James offered his hand to the fanus. "Are you okay? Hey don't worry I won't hurt you" the fanus looked up at the creature. At first she was scared, only reason for the creature to save her was to eat her right? "What's your name?" The creature asked as if it were a human or fanus. A red light flashed and where the monster stood was a young man. "See I'm a human not a monster". The girls came up to James and they all asked " WHAT WAS THAT!?" James smilled and told them, "I don't like bully's, and not to mention he was bulling a fanus. To me that's specishist!". Everyone jaw dropped to the ground. The girl finnaly spoke up and said, " t-thankyou your a very nice... um person?" James smilled and stoke out his hand, "my names James Jones what's yours?" The fanus blushed and replied, "Velvet Scarlet" James smilled and said, "whileni hope we can become good friends in the future" as he said that, a groan was heard. They all looked down at Cardin. He was waking up. James and the girls along with Velvet walked back into the school.

Velvet walked next to James as they entered the school building. Velvet stopped and grabbed James's arm, "James, um can you come close to me?" James obliged and came closer to Velvet. Velvet kissed James on his check then ran away with a blush on her face. James and the girls were confused. The girls were more jealous then confused. "Well that's new" James said. Him and the girls walked back to their dorm. If only they knew what tomorrow would bring them.


	5. Goodbad day

The sun rose over the horizon lighting the world. It was a beautiful day. On this day a young man was lying in bed. Over the course if a week this young man has made friends. "James! Get up or else were gonna be late to class!" James opened his eyes and saw Weiss. " I'm not going to be in class today" James replied. Weiss looked at him and said, "the girls already left, so if you don't hurry up were both gonna be late" James frowned and replied, "well sucks for me, listen alright I've got a lot of work to do today. So can you please lay off my back and just leave me alone", James finished . James's covers started to shift untill a figure appeared. "Uuuuuggggg, can you two please stop fighting. It's to early" a voice right next to James said. James turned around and saw Velvet besides him. She was wearing one of his shirts. "Velvet? Why are you here. And why are you wearing one of my shirts!" Velvet didn't reply, she only hugged James. " *sigh* fine you can stay, but only for a little bit. I've got work to do" Weiss face palmed when James added that last part. *bang!* the door to the dorm opened and a man with a lab coat and gloves came in followed by two more people, a man with a mustache, and a blond women holding a riding crop. "Mr. Jones, we have a proposal" the woman spoke. "Hey doc, witch, and stache" the teachers crindged at their "Nick names". Professor port spoke"We want you to, clear an abandoned city". James smirked and said, " I accept-" James was cut off again. "It's still to early, let me sleep~" Velvet whined out. The teachers stopped and looked over James and saw Velvet curled right next to him. "You'll n-need a t-team" doctor oblock finished for them. James smilled and pulled the blankes off him and over Velvet. Velvet grabbed James's hand and pulled him back on bed. "Um I'll see you guys later, first I need to get out of this death grip" James smiled and the teachers and Weiss left.

(WARING LEMON)

"Velvet I have to do a mission if I don't I'll- mmmm!" James was caught off by Velvet putting her lips on his. James kissed back

and put both his hands on her butt. Velvet made a squeaking when he did that. Velvet took of her shirt off. Leaving her breast hanging with out any protection. "J-James, if we're gonna go this far then s-shouldn't we use protection?" James smilled and reached under his bed and pulled out a big black metal box, he opened it and reviled a pack of condoms. Velvet smilled and blushed at the same time. James pushed Velvet down and got on top of her. Velvet spread her legs for him. James smiled and saw that she was ready for him. He opened the one of the condoms and applied it to himself. He pulled off Velvet's panties and lined him self up with her sweet honey pot. He entered her. Velvet held back a scream . Once James was I side her he stopped so she could get used to the feeling. "Y-y-you can m-move now" Velvet stuttered. James nodded and pulled out untill he was almost out then slowly entered again, "AH!" Velvet yelled. This prosses was repeated several times. "F-f-faster!" Velvet yelled. James obliged and sped up his pace. Velvet started to moan in pleasure. James started to go harder as well. Velvet was now screaming, "OH PLEASE DON'T STOP!" James obliged. Velvet's tong hung out of her mouth. "I don't think I'm gonna last much longer!" James grunted. Velvet wrapped her legs around his waist. With one final push James finished inside her Velvet.

(End of lemon)

Both James and Velvet were panting. James smilled and brought the covers over them. Velvet smilled and fell asleep right next to James.

(Twelve minutes later)

James was now out side sitting on a bench. What was he doing? You ask. He was eating a sandwich. As he ate, Weiss came out of nowhere. "You! I hope you're happy, because now our team has been chosen to clear out the forest!" Weiss yelled. James looked at her and said, "can't you see I'm eating?". Weiss's eye twitched in anger.*shing* the sound of a sword being in sheathed was heard through the air. *thud* the sound of an object hitting the floor echoed through the air. James's sandwich was now on the floor. "why?" Is all James said. Weiss looked at him and smilled, "well if your done here, how about you get over there into the forest and get to work!". " I swear you are the weakest person I ever met!". James's mind then broke, "don't, call me weak". " oh well then, how about that? you hate being the weak link? " James now was pissed. *BOOM!*

(With the girls)

*BOOM!*

an explosion went of in the distance. "Hey aren't Weiss and James in that direction?" Yang asked. The girls eyes widened and they rushed towards the seen. As they ran crying could be heard. Weiss was standing in shock at the sight before her, James her "partner" was in a crater crying. "Please, don't, I DON'T WANT TO DESTROY ANY THING!" James yelled. Everyone looked at him, the crater was 10', by 10'.

(Thirty minutes later)

Now team RWBYC were sitting at lunch, eating. Everyone was there, except for James. "Weiss, what did you do?" Asked Yang. Weiss had a spoon in her mouth, she took the spoon out and said, "I, I called him weak".

(With James)

James sat on his bed and looked at his hand's. *knock knock knock* the sound of something hitting wood, "come in" James said. Weiss came through the door with a plastic bowl. "James. I wanted to a-a-apologise for action's. And do can you please forgive me? I brought food?" James looked at the white hair girl. James got up and walked over to her and asked her one question, "are you hurt?" Weiss looked James in the eye, "no" was Weiss's only reply. James started to cry, "please forgive me. I-I-I-I lost control!" Weiss was surprised by his word's. Weiss put down the bowl and hugged James. James hugged back. The two stayed like this to a few minutes. "Weiss, please I beg you, don't ever do that again. You could have died!" Weiss didn't respond, she only hugged him tighter. Weiss broke the hug, and picked up the bowl and have it to James. James too the bowl and saw it Ed till d with Romin. James smilled and said, "I forgive you" James then went back to his bed and reached under it. He pulled metal box and flipped it

Opened . James motioned for Weiss tk come close, Weiss walked d up to him and saw what was in it the metal box. Black things, a wooden box, condoms, pleasure toys, red scales, and a black hankerchief. Weiss blushed when she saw the items of pleasurable things, "y-y-you n-n-not gonna use t-t-t-those on me are you?!" Weiss stuttered out. James laughed and said, "only if you want me to". James pulled out the wooden box and opened it. "Come eat with" James said with a smile. Weiss walked over. James opened the wooden box and choose sticks were reviled. James picked up a piece of meat and hovered it to Weiss mouth. Weiss took a bite and blush, 'this has to be a indirect kiss! Right?' Weiss thought.

(Several minutes later)

Both were done eating and James was happy. James looked at his scroll and saw it was 9:00. Well James was about to go to bed, Weiss grabbed his arm and asked, "can you please sleep with me in your chibi dragon form" James nodded and almost screamed with glee. James smilled and laid down in her bed waiting for her. They both laid down and allowed the darkness to take over. As they fell a asleep, something Dawned on James. They didn't know where the rest of there team was.

(With the girls)

A Beowulf screamed in pain as a 50. cal hit and went through it's skull. "Well, were done here" Yang said. Ruby nodded in agreement, and Blake put a thumbs up. "Hey, it just hit me. Both Weiss and James aren't, here?" Ruby's words Dawned on the girls and got angry.

(Authors Note)

Well that took forever, any way I'm having a problem. I want to put team JNPR in but I don't know wether to make them all girls, or just leave them. So now I need help, so please give me some reviews, and your opinions. Thank you, and prepare for the future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ruby

Weiss

Blake

Yang

Crimson"

These were the group of team."RUBYC" (rubys). To day was gonna be a big problem for them. "James, What are you doing?" Asked Blake. James was sitting gin the weapons room and working on what seemed to be a metal gauntlet. James turned his head too look at his teammate. "Oh. Well, I'm trying to make a twice critical"James said. " what's a twice critical? " Blake asked. James looked at her and said, "it boost your power twice its original amount". Blake walked away with a thought in mind, 'I wonder if, Ruby's gonna find him here?'

(With Ruby)

Ruby was looking for one person. James, she looked everywhere the lunch room, bathroom, laundry room, all that was next was the weapons room. Ruby walked twoards the room, when she saw Blake exiting the said room. She walked twoards the room. When she approach the door it read " caution: weapons, and explosives in side" .

Ruby opened the door and saw James with a metal gauntlet. Ruby quietly, snuck up behind him. James smilled and did something that scared Ruby. Two swing popped out of his back. "J-James! That's not nice" Ruby peopleJames smilled and turned around. "Well Ruby it's not nice to sneak up on people". Ruby pouted and said, " well I kinda need your, help" James looked at her, "what do you need? Weapons, ammunition, explosives, ballistics, blades, armor, or do you just need to talk?" James asked with breath still in him. Ruby looked down in embarrassed, "I need you to help me with cresent rose" James looked at her with confirmation. Ruby unclapsed a strap on her body and reached behind her, recovering cresent rose. James was about to grab the weapon, when he noticed something. "You aren't saying anything about my wings?" Ruby looked at James with a CI fused look. "Why? I've seen them before" James eyes widen and his mind go blank. Ruby saw this and got worried. "When" James said. Ruby smilled and said, "last night when I was going for a drink of water. I saw them just pop out of your back so I just went along. My way and when I came back they were still open wide"

(Flash back last night Ruby's point of view)

I looked at his wings and saw them. I extended my hand and touched them. "Mmmmm aaaaaahhhh p-please p-p-pule harder" I complied and pulled slightly harder. "Ah! T-that's, do it harder!" I complied and pulled. "Ahhhh R-Ruby t-that's it Like that" I blushed a very dark red and quickly let go. As soon as I did James's wing's folded into his back. Now that it happened I couldn't go back to sleep, so stayed up all night trying not to think about what just happened.

(Flash back end third person)

James now blushing looked Ruby in the eyes. "Um could you please tell no one about this experience you had with me?" Ruby had a devilish smile, "okay, but you have to fix my weapon for free". James nodded and took the weapon and inspected it. Ruby looked at James and smilled. James got up and walked over to a table and set the weapon down with a thud. He started to inspect the weapon, " Ruby how do I feild strip it?" Ruby came over and helped him take it apart untill. *clank* the sound of metal hitting metal, "Ruby I think I found the problem, their is a casing that's stuck in there, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but... the shell is crushed inside the barrel" Ruby looked at him dumbfounded, "how?" James then went to explain how and why. "Oh so what you're telling me is that the bullet casing is jammed inside the barrel and in turn cracked it?" James nodded. Ruby smilled and asked James a question, "so do I need to get a new barrel?", James nodded and put down the now taken apart weapon. Ruby hugged him and said " thank-you, oh! I almost forgot yang wanted to speak to you". James nodded and walked away.

(With Yang)

Yang was walking around the school looking for one person 'James' .

(With James)

James was walking towards o e place his team's room. As he walked students around him started at him the reason, he had a wooden box in his hands. When he got to his dorm room , he beard a crashing sound of a metal object hitting the floor. James quickly rushed in to see Weiss on the floor. "Are you okay?" James asked. Weiss looked at him and had a blush on her face. Weiss looked away and closed her legs. "Weiss are you okop in ?" James asked. "Did you see?" Weiss asked, James Looked at her in confusion. "Um Weiss are you okay?" Weiss's blush became even more red. "S-s-om-e-e o-o-o-n-n-e-e-e-e p-p-ranked me!" Weiss yelled. "What did to you?" James asked with concern in his voice. Weiss looked away and mumbled something, "what?" "T... S... M... P..." James looked at her with asaperation " just tell me" Weiss motioned James to come closer, James cane close into till he was face to face. Weiss spoke again "they stole my panties" James backed away untill he hit the wall. "Weiss? how? when? why? who? WHAT!?" James yelled out. Weiss looked at James. James stood up and put on a seours face , "alright first put on some panties second put this on" James gave her the wooden box. Weiss looked atvjames and nodded, "alright let's find them"

(Ten minutes later)

James was waiting our side the dorm room door. The door opened showing a pissed Weiss "James how do I put this on?" James saw Weiss holding the gauntlet. James helped Weiss put on the gear. James hovered his hand over the gear and his appeared. "BOOST" the gear lit up with a blue counter on it. Weiss looked at it and asked, "why is it counting for?" James smilled and replied "it boosts your power twice its original amount, the only problem is it only goes up to five". Weiss nodded and looked at James with a seours stair. James smilled and then made a seours and scary face. Weiss and James walked, " wait! Where are we going?" Weiss smacked her face in stupidity. "Alright how bout we go to the crime seen?" James asked. Weiss looked at him and then blushed, "b-but T-that's the girls locker room!" Weiss protested. James smirked, "fine, CHIBI FORM!" James said. A red light blinded Weiss. When the light fadded Weiss screamed in glee. James was a chibi dragon.

Weiss and James walked/floated to the girls locker room. As they walked people were starting at them. "Look! It's a tiny cute creature" someone said while pointing at James. All the girls ran twoards him and tried to capture him. Weiss was pushed away by the crowd. James saw this and dicied to a very risky thing.

Janes started to chant, "I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN, AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPAL OF DOMINATION FROM GOD I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION I SHALL SINK YOU I THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

James's small dragon form shined a bright red, and he changed from a small dragon into his juggernaut form. James then realised it, 'damit! Were inside, I can't even move my arm with out creating a giant hole. James quickly turned back into his human form, with his armor on. Everyone backed away a long time ago. James walked towards Weiss. As he did the students around him got more, and more timid as he walked.

As they both walked away from the crowd James turned back into his chibi form. Weiss looked at him and started to laugh. Both James and Weiss got to the locker room. They entered the room. No one was there, James floated twoards Weiss's loker. "Wait! How do you know which one is mine?!" Weiss said with anger. James smilled and replied with, "your sent is very strong, and easy to spot, in fact I can smell your sent right now to. A sweet, soft, rich, musk" James said with a happy smile on his face. Weiss was know red as Ruby's coat. "P-P-P-PERVERT!" Weiss smacked James hard on tk the ground. James got up from the ground and rubbed his head. Weiss bent down and picked him up, she then smothered him in her breasts. Weiss smiled and looked at him with one I intention, "James, why are you helping me?" James was stunned by the question. "Why not? You're my teammate" Weiss's eyes started to water. James smiled and hugged her in a awkward way. *snif snif snif* James sniffed the air with anticipation. "I've got a different sent, it's it's it's! Common I know who took it!" James floated away from Weiss's fast.

James and Weiss rushed to the training grounds. James looked at the person who took Weiss, underwear. A girl with black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the schools uniform. Weiss's eyes widened at who she was looking at. "James, that's the senior, June, Rame" James wasn't listing. James floated towards June, "you" James said. June turned around towards James. Jun saw what James was and screamed. June then grabbed James and hugged him. James was running out of breath. Weiss ran up and grabbed James out of June's iron grip. James took a deep breath and exhaled. "Damit! Why is it that when girls see me in this form they, want to death hug me?"

Weiss was glaring dangers at June. James floated away from Weiss's grasp. James turned back into his human form. June stared at James, "Y-y-you're James! Team RUBYC new addition" June screamed. "Hey! Give me back, what you took from me!" Weiss yelled. June Looked at Weiss, "I don't know what you're talking about?". James got angry of the girls fake stupidity, " okay how about this, we fight. If we win you give back what you stole from Weiss", June looked at Weiss and replied "and when I win you have to show me your source of, James" "Fine"

(Training yard)

James stood in a giant circle. A crowd surround the circle on the side of James Weiss stood in her battle scirt. James turned to Weiss and motioned to the gauntlet. Weiss looked at it and asked, "what?" James replied, "turn it on". Weiss had a more questionable look. " push the red button" Weiss looked around the gauntlet and searches for the "button" . Weiss found the button and pushed it. A digital counter displayed on the gauntlet. "1" displayed on the gauntlet. An announcer spoke, "alright, two people will be fighting, two from team RWBYC, and two from team JUNE" a male fanus was right by June's side with a extremely large sword on bus back. June was carrying a revolver-knife hybrid. The announcer spoke again, "prepare to fight in 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

To be continued

A/N: sorry, it took so long I haven't had a lot of free time, next chapter in hopefully gonna be out soon. Prepare to have another story too, I'm either gonna make, a highschool dxd or a league of legends fanfic so I'm gonna to file a dice and see witch one I can make. I'm hopefully gonna make that LOL story, any way I'll see you all later.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

A/N:quick note I noticed that I didn't really give a specific bio so here it is.

name: James, Crimson, Jones

appearance: young looking, red hoodie, blue pants magazine belt, black shoes, and a necklace with a dragon on it

age: 15

hair: dark brown

Personality:kind, friendly, and perverted

eyes: brown

skin color dirt brown

race: human turned dragon.

gear: Red Dragon emperor, AK-47-knife attachment, and Ascalon

semblance: increase air x10 times every five seconds.

likes:food, friends, women, and guns

hates: being called weak, good people being killed or hurt, people trying to kill him.

that's all now on with the story)

"3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" James ran twoards June in a blinding speed that would even make Ruby jealous. As James ran at inhuman speed. June eyes widened at the speed, James was traveling at. James connected his fist with June's face. Weiss looked at her opponent, with aggression. *beep* the counter on her arm read "2" Weiss felt power rush through her vains. Her opponent charged at her,

(POV Weiss)

Through my eyes I saw everything go slower, as if time was no longer in existence. The man who charged at me drew his sword and slashed at me, the speed was slow, so I dodged the swing. pulling out my weapon I slashed through his defense and stabbed him multiple times.

(POV James)

To say I was angry would be an understatement, no I was ferious, I don't know why but with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Velvet I fell like their my mates. Dragons don't usually have more then one mate, then again I was more then just a human, I am the red dragon emperor if domination and I will protect my soon to be mates.

(3d person)

"OH MY! WEISS, HAS STRICKEN HER OPPONENT WITH EASY ACCESS"

with the speed that both James and Weiss were fighting at made them seem like blurs. Weiss made several glifs under her opponent. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST, NEW TRANSFORMATION CANNONS!" James glowed as red crimson light illuminated around him.

His armor formed around his body and with it two giant cannons on both shoulders. "CANNONS READY LOCKING ON TARGET". the two cannons started to collect energy.

"FIRE!" James screamed, *VVVVVVVVVRRRRREER* tow large beams of energy shot out from the cannons. June's eyes went wide with fear, and confusion. James quickly redirect the cannons barley missing its target.

The beam launched twoards the shield protecting the crowd. *crack* the "shield" broke launching the beam our twoards the crowd. Said crowd ducked evading the beam.

June now on the ground was petrified with fear. She started to tear up, "I-I-I GIVE UP!"

The announcer spoke, "MISS JUNE GIVES UP? THAT MEAN HER TEAM FORFEITS, TEAM RWBYC WINS!" James walked up to Weiss who was shaking. James grabbed Weiss's arms and talked to her in a soft and warm voice, "Weiss, we won the fight. Calm down". Weiss felt James wrap his arms around her, and started to calm down.

(Team RWBYC room)

James and Weiss entered their dorm room. James walked to his bed and later with his arms out. Weiss sat on her bed and gasped in exhaustion with the gauntlet still on her hand. "Weiss, I've got to tell you something" James said, "w-what is it?" James inhaled and spoke, "Weiss, I'm a dragon, and science I'm a dragon I kinda chose mates, and too day I had a very strong urge to mark you and take you right then and there at the battle ground in front of all those people" James started to cry with each drop hitting his bed, "Weiss, please I'm going away for a while, and,and, and, and, and-" *smack* Weiss snakes James across the face leaving a red hand print. "you idiot, you wanted to take me? perverted dragon! you think you can just leave and not tell me why? so why are you going to leave huh?!" Weiss screamed out. James spoke, "I can't mark you or anyone. I'm not going to have you or anyone else be marked by me, I'm not with it and you and the girls deserve a better team-mate I'm nothing but a wea-". "you're not weak!" a new voice chimed in. James and Weiss both turned their heads and saw the rest of team RWBYC, Ruby shouted, "you are brave, amazing, Courage's, and smart" Yang spoke next, "yeah and you helped out Weiss by kicking JUNE's ass's to the curb" Blake also spoke, "James you are the Red Dragon of domination, you really going to leave just because you can't hold back your urge's". Another figure walked into the room and spoke too, "James! you gave me hope that I can have a normal life even though I'm different and I'm not going to let yourself be consumed by fear" the voice belong to Velvet. Velvet walked up to James and hugged him. *sniff sniff sniff* "V-V-VELVET! EVERYONE THANK YOU" James hugged Velvet back. Ruby joined in the hugging flooded by Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They all stay there in hug ball.

*ring ring ring ring*

The sound of a scroll ringing broke the "lovely moment". Weiss reached into her pocket and answered her scroll. *beep* "hello?" "..." "what! but you can't" "..." "well I guess but-" "..." "m-my team-mates? well our team is RWBYC" "..." "what! bu- you can't!"

*beep*.

"h-hey um Weiss a-are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned. "my sister and mother are coming to beacon" "when?" James asked. "three days. OH NO THREE DAYS! IVE GOT TO GET READY, PREPARED AND IVE GOT TO WORRY ABOUT JAMES HITTING ON MY SISTER!" James had a deadpanned, "um I don't hi-" Yang tapped James on the shoulder interrupting his sentence. "James I need to talk to you about, your arrival and that fight, your bot telling us something and I know it". James started to sweat profoundly, "well, t-truth is I-I'm not h-human" everyone's eye's widen. James walked to the center of the room, "please stay over there", James closed his eyes . James body was shining a bright red as he transformed into his dragon form. James stood thirty feet tall, his scaled skin having a Crimson color in it, his wings extending out, two horns pouting forward on his head, a long tail, sharp claws, and a cloth covering his pelves.

Ruby was the first to ask, "were yo born this way?" James gave her a toothy grin, "nope I was not, maybe next time the author will explain my origin story and how I became the red dragon emperor" The girls weren't amused, "what?" Ruby asked. James smiled and said, "never mind" James sighed and smiled, another red flags hg and James was in his human form again.


	8. Pasts

POV James flash back)

*thump* that sound, it sounds like *thump thump thump thump thump thump...* "found you~" a women, that's my sister. she looked at me where was I playing hide and seek. I was currently under a table. "common James mom and dad are opening up their shop's" Alice one of my older sisters and a Huntress in training. her hair was a pitch black blue eyes and big assets. "big sis? where Emily at?" I asked.

(present day)

James stared out the window remembering his child hood. "mister Jones! please pay attention to the lesson" James looked at the front of the class and then noticed that he was in class, "sorry sir just thinking is all" James said. professor Port looked at James and smiled, "I've got an idea why not fight this Grimm?" James looked at the professor and shrugged, "sure why not" James walked down and stood in front of the class. James gauntlet formed with a red flash. "asscolon" James grabbed the blade out of the gauntlet and held it in his hands. "BOOST!" professor Port opened the cage and let out a small death stalker. James held out his hand and charge up. James transferred his power into Ascalon. The sword grew in size and weight. James gripped it with two hands and swung down *sckich* the sound of flesh and bone was heard around the room. the death stalker's tail fell and it's body dissipated into nothing. James walked away, his sword and gauntlet disappearing into nothing. Ruby noticed that James had a sad face, 'i'll cheer him up! yeah!' *ring ring ring ring* James walked out if the room and hurried to his team's room.

Ruby followed James in to their teams room. "James please speak to me" Ruby said. James turned around and looked Ruby in the eyes. "Ruby what are you talking about?" Ruby walked up to James and replied, "you've been acting weird lately, and I want to know why" Ruby said. James turned to his bed and walked towards it. going on one knee James pulled out a suitcase, *click click" *Creek* James pulled out a photo of some people. James sat by Ruby and handed her the picture. "Ruby these people are my family, that's my sister's, mom, and dad". Ruby saw two girls, a m an and a women together and a young boy. " I don't see them any more I left them after I made my first kill" James said. "What happened?" Ruby asked."If I tell you, I have to tell everyone, gather the team and Velvet"

(later)

Every one gathered around James in a circle. Yang spoke up, "So James Why for you had Ruby gatherings us all here" Yang asked. "It's time I told you all my past" James said with a sad tone.

(flash back 8 years ago James POV)

I was a young boy, my mother was a Baker, and my dad was a retired hunts men who had a weapons shop. I had two older s sisters who were Huntress in training. At the time I was to you g to understand the world and it's cruel nature. I ended up killing someone who hurt one of my sisters, Alice, she was hurt by someone she loved, I watched the person almost kill her!

"Alex! please stop!" my sister screamed in pain. "what is that what a bitch should say? ha maybe I should make you sister my little slut! HAHAHA THEN I TURN YOUR BROTHER INTO A REAL MAN" that was my breaking point. 'Do you want power child?' a voice said. I was to angry to say no so I said "yes" 'then I shell take your humanity as payment' then it happen, I turned I to a dragon, my flesh burned of, my eyes be. me slits, I grew scales, I piped wings out of my back, and I grew twenty feet taller, I became a dragon. I picked the man who was hurting my sister, up and then threw him twoards the ground. "YOU WILL NOT HURT SISTER!" I screamed out. I raised my hand up and made a fist and slmaed it on Alex. I did it again over and over and over and over, untill I herd my sister, "STOP IT!". I herd her voice. I looked down at the body in front of me it was bloody and battered. 'i'm sorry but your times up partner' the voice before said. I then fell unconscious.

When I woke up I was in bed with only my boxer's on. I saw that I was in my room, my sister Alice bandaged up and bruised having a black eye. I tried to get up off my bed, but I couldn't my body ached really bad, and hurt so much that I couldn't even make a sound. I laid there for what seemed like hours. "*click* *Creek* I heard my door open and in came my farther. He saw that I was awake, he walked up to me and hugged, me tightly. "OW!" I screamed. I guess my scream woke up my sister and alerted my mom. the pain died down after a few seconds. Mom, dad, Alice. they were there but my sister Emily.

After that I was told I killed Alex, and was also told that Emily herd of the incident and was returning home for a short while.

I was bedridden for a week with the way I was. I finally was able to walk again.

after awhile I decided to leave I couldn't have my parents be stressed with the burden of a failed son, so I left.

I made up for my weakness and trained. Day after day, week a after week, month after month, year after year. untill i could prove that I was a true hero.

(End flash back no POV)

"Now you know my past and where I come from" James said. Every one in the room was both shocked and confused. Ruby stood up and walked twoards James. "James, *sniff* please let us help you" Ruby then hugged James. James hugged Ruby back with a smile on his face. That was the day the Crimson dragon faced his past.


	9. Chapter 9

Team RWBYC sat down at the lunch table eating together like a real team would. "Ruby!" someone said. Ruby looked forward and saw a blond man who was wearing the Beacon uniform, "Jaune! over here" Ruby said. Jaune walked over to Ruby with his team. "Hey, Ruby who's he?" asked Jaune. James looked up with his mouth stuffed with different types of food. James swallowed the mass quantity of food, said person swallowed the the food. He spoke "hey I'm James the newest edition of Team RWBYC" James said. A red headed girl spoke, "well it's a pleasure to meet you James" "cool it's like the first day, except I'm not killing over a hundred Nevermore's and I'm inside. Oh how the world works" Jaune's mouth open at what he just heard.

(minutes of explaining later)

"so then I burnt all the Nevermore's to a crisp and three weeks later I got a badass ranking for it" James said. Jaune was now having second thoughts about his friends new "teammate". "Well, that's interesting, anyway my name is jaune and I'm the leader of JNPR" "This is Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha" James looked at the team and smiled, "well maybe we could all have a nice friendly spar? I know almost no one us in my level so?" Pyrrha picked up in the hint. "you want a sparing partner right" James Ames smiled "why yes, but I think it would be good if everyone can at me at once. So what dose everyone say?"

(every free forest)

James stood sounded by both team RWBYC and JNPR. James smiled and lifted up his hands and spoke, "if I beat all of you, I get free food for a week!" Yang spoke up, "and if we win you have to be in your chibi form every night for a whole month" Yang said. James smiled and thought for a second 'hmm well let's see, food? or boobs? I chose boobs' James smiled. "fine let's fight" James said. Pyrrha was the first to strike . James summoned his gauntlet with a red flash. James smiled and tarted to charge his energy up. "hey! what do you call a board person? stiffened! eh eh? you all have no sense of, WO!" James ducked from a swipe, Jaune Swung his sword down almost hitting came next drawing her scythe down almost hitting James. Ren came up next constantly shooting at James. Weiss summoned glifs under James's feet. James quickly jumped away and have eld up his hand. A green orb formed and James proceeded to fire multiple orbs. Weiss summoned a shield glif and covered her eyes.*boom* the explosion rocked the earth "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss no no no you can't beat me I'm too powerful to take down" James said with a sadistic smile on his face. Yang came next trying to land a hit James. Yang launched her fist forward with the might of ten Ursa's. *thud* Yang's fist collided with a thud to James's chest. "really? I just got don-" *bang* Yang's gauntlet fired off a shot into James's chest. "-e telling Weiss that Bonnie cane beat me, font you girls understand I'm basically a god!" James said. Nora came with her hammer ready to slam James Into the earth. K Ames simply slid to his left and the hammer hit a red Stone. *boom* James smiled and looked at the stone which was now blown to peaces. "that's just funny I don't remember if stones blew up o- oh that's right!" James walked twoards blake and smiled. "so what do you got?" Blake smirked and grabbed James's head and thrusted hum into her cleavage. James shocked at the sudden a action panicked and ended up falling over with on top of him. James recovered from the sudden assault and stood up, only to be tackled back down. Blake rubbed her body up and down James torso . "B-Blake what are you doing!?" James asked. James smiled and said"I give up, you guys win" Blake nestled into James chest absorbing his warmth.

(team RWBYC dorm)

James sat down hunched over and tired. "Why did I have to carry her?" James asked. Ruby spoke up, "because she fell asleep with you, that's why, now we're going to go get somethings, well be back in a little bit so have fun" Ruby said before bolting out the door. yu and and Weiss followed behind

"why me" James set By lake down whom was clinging to have is back. James got up as needed d was about to head out when, *thud*James turned around and saw that a purple book had fallen from no where. James picked it up and saw the title. "huh ninjas, I Ames turned the book around and saw it's rating, " well let's see here, gore, blood, profanity, sexual themes, and a alcohol. well this seems like it's gonna be fun!" James opened the book and read from a bookmark.

When James finished the chapter he though of who this could belong to. "James! I-I-I-IS THAT MY BOOK!" James turned his head and saw Blake, with cat ears. "well this isn't going to end well for me is it?" James set the book down and looked at Blake's ears. James walked up to her and stuck his hand out to touch her ears. Blake back away from James's hand and fell of the bed. "James rushed twoards her to help her up. James extended his hand to her, "Blake are you?" James didn't get to finish when he noticed a very strong smell. James looked at Blake and saw her ears twitch, "Blake you're a fanus!" James said surprised. "w-what are you!? oh no! you've seen my ears!" Blake started to panic. James went on one knee and hugged Blake, "Blake please it's okay if you're a fanus I don't judge people by their race" James smiled "after as all I'm a dragon remember?" James let Blake go and looked into her eyes, seeing something very similar to "Blake this might be a very weird and a very personal question but are you in heat?" Blake's eyes went wide with fear. James stood up and walked twoards his bed. kneeling down James grabbed out a metal box. Opening the box of James grabbed out a box that had nothing on it but words "Dragon heat repellant" "this stuff should help you, why do I have this? well male dragons have certain pheromones and if I didn't taking this stuff every girl in Beacon would be on me in an Instant" James smiled and opened it up. Giving some to Blake who refused the pills. "no I can't besides Fanus biology is completely different from dragon biology" James then realized what she meant. "well shit I guess we can't mask it so what els-" James couldn't finish when Blake connect her lips to his. James who was taken by surprise kissed back.

(lemon warning)

"James please this heat it's gonna drive me mad!" Blake said, "Blake what if you-" he was cut off when Blake took of her clothes and smiled twoards him. James knew that there was no way out of this so he spoke, "fuckit lest do this!" James stripped his clothes and walked twoards Blake. James speed Blake's legs and moved his head twoards her nether regions. Blake's faces was twisted in pleasure, James only breathing next to her sweet spot. "Nya~" James smiled and continued his assault. "p-please n-no more" James smiled, Blake sat up and pushed James down on the bed. Blake's fingers went twoards James's pelves and started to stork him. "ah, dam Blake where did ah!" James exclaimed in pain. Blake squeezed him hard. Blake let go and straddled James. Blake inserted James inside her wet hot cave. "Fuck! why are you so tight!?" James asked. Blake smiled and went up then down. "ah! that's it more!" Blake exclaimed. James smiled and grabbed makes hips and stared to force her to go faster.

*smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack* "aaahhh!" Blake screamed. "ah common I don't even get to finish!"James said. Blake who's eye's were rolled into her skull and you g hanging out, and spazzed out. James smiled and went back to fucking Blake's brand into dust.

*thwap thwap thwap thwap thwap thwap thwap thwap* "oh Blake here it comes I'm gonna finish on you!"James said. James pulled out and sprayed his load on Blake's stomach, breast, and face.

(Lemon over)

Blake who was now a slab if meat had a bite mark in her collar bone. James noticed and then started to panic. "oh god, oh fuck this isn't good, I just marked Blake as my mate, oh no no no no no no NO! I'M DEAD!" James screamed. *click* James turned him s head to noticed his team cane back. "The FUCK!" Yang screamed.

(ten minutes latter and clean clothes)

"do let me get this straight you and Blake Fucked, and you also marked her as your permanent mate?" Yang asked. James nodded, and Blake turned her hard and leaned into James body. James smiled and said, "alright some Things you should know about dragon mating, 1: dragons mate with multiple people and in doing so, they also have hearms, 2:dragons protect their mates, and anyone who even puts a scratch, we rip their spiritual es out slowly and painfully, 3:you all might wanna be careful around Blake, she might lash out for about a week or so if you're lucky" James finished.

"achoo" RWBY sneezed all at the same time. "well I hope non of you get sick" James said. Only if he knew he would regret it.


	10. Chapter 10? or 9

James laid in bed with an ice pack on his head a thermometer in his mouth. Velvet and Blake both in sexy nurse outfits were sitting right next to him, Blake on his right and Velvet. on his left. James smiled and adjusted him self to see if he could get a peek under Ruby's skirt. Yang came towards him with a glare in her face. "What are you doing James?!" Yang asked in an angry tone. James smile and said, "trying to get better" Velvet laid right next to him and put his head between her breasts. Ruby sat next to him and had puppy eyes, Velvet let go of his head, and Ruby hugged him. "Please get better James" Yang shocked at the sudden action glared at James. James smiled and hugged back. Ruby let go and her and the rest of the girls left. James smiled and laid in bed. 'partner you really think that this is a good idea?' Ddrag said. James smiled and said 'yes'.

Ruby Sat down looking at her food, 'I wish James was here' Just then Ruby had a idea. "YangIamgonnaseejamesbye!" Ruby said too fast for her sister to follow. Yang just shrugged and went back to eating. Ruby walked to James thinking 'what is he doing right now?' as she walked to her dorm she was think of ways of cheer her partner up. When she finally got to the room she opened to the sound of running water. She smile at a thought of him his body, hair, wings. Ruby started to feel her body heat up with a passion for her partner. Ruby walked towards the dresser and started to look for something. She dug through different types of cloths. "ah ha! there you are~" Ruby pulled out a two piece swim suit.

James stood I front of the shower head hot water pouring on his skin. *Creek* James turned his head to see ruby in a red and black bikini. James quickly looked away from her and blushed. "J-James, m-may I w-wash your b-b-BACK!?" Ruby was blushing a bright red. James nodded, Ruby pulled off he top and grabbed a bar of soap. She lathered her breasts in the soap making a foam. Ruby then tubbed her self up and down James's back.

Ruby started to feel a warm sensation in her body. Ruby moaned out when her nipples touched his back. James groaned in agony he couldn't take much more of this.

Ruby stopped her grinding to take off her thong . Ruby slid it down and took it off leaving her complete naked. Ruby turned around and asked James, "could you please wash my back?" Ruby asked with a crimson blush. James smiled and turned around with a bar of soap and started to lather her back up. James started to run his hands up and down her back. James smilef and had an evil grin. James ran his hands around to her stomach and rubbed her stomach and grined against him. "Ruby, I can't hold it in any longer!"

(Lemon)

James pinned ruby to the corner of the wall forcing her head to be bent down and her but out. James then brought his erection out and line it up with Ruby's dripping wet snatch. Ruby pushed back against James and rubber her self up and down. James smirked and pushed inside of Ruby

(Lemon end... for now)

Yangs eyes widen at this idea of hers James and her sister doing it! Yang got up and speed walked to her dorm.

When Yang entered she saw both James and Ruby on James's bed. Ruby rubbing James's head and comforting him. Yang closed the doors behind her and walked towards them. Yang sat next to Ruby and rubbed her cheek. Ruby looked up at Yang with a smile. Yang smiled back and hugged her.

James saw both sisters happy and through what were they going to do to him. He had a plan to escape and leave for weeks, but it didn't go that way. James turned and face the wall away from Ruby and Yang. James divided to et up and use the bathroom, until "No you don't I want you to stay here while I take care if you!" Ruby said with a stern voice. James swallowed hard, he nodded and laid back.

Ruby then got on top James and straddled him. Ruby then hugged his head between her breasts. Yang was surprised and angry at the same time. Ruby smiled and hugged harder, pushing James into her rack.

James tapped on Ruby trying to get her attention. Yang pulled Ruby off James, giving James some air before she then punched him square in the face. Ruby had an 'why?!' expression on her face. "R-Ruby even though I don't think your sister handled the situation the right way-" James glared at Yang, "You shouldn't do things like that, their for...grown up's". Ruby had a angry explosion, " don't treat me like a child! were both the same age" Ruby exploded in anger. James and Yang both looked down in shame. James sat up and hugged Ruby pushing her I to his chest. "Maybe its time I told you guys the truth" James let go of Ruby and backed away. James turned I o his dragon form. As he turned INI a dragon, Yang and Ruby both noticed something, he wasn't sick! James's dragon form was pale, and his skin looked like he shedding. James scratched his chest and flakes came off. "I'm shedding, it's not a pretty site, but it happens, I was gonna leave because when a dragon sheds our smell gets a lot stronger, so I was going to leave, and comeback within a week" Ruby looked at James and smiled. "I'll help you Peel, off this skin, don't worry, and after we can do adult stuff together!" Ruby said with a enthusiastic voice. Yang was dumbfounded, and James was trying not to laugh.

Later Ruby and Yang were peeling off dry scales. Ruby pulled out crescent rose and scraped off the the higher scales. As they worked James was thinking of the White . 'I need to go, otherwise they're going to hurt people'. what James didn't know was the little voice calling him, "-done, James, hey! you listening?" James shook out of his trance to see Yang speaking to him. "I said were done here" James smiled and nodded his head.

Ruby got a broom and to sweep up the scales. Yang exited the room to head to class, while Ruby and James were left behind. James smiled and street he'd his arms out. came towards him and pinned him title ground, keeping him from getting up. "Now that were alone, let's do adult stuff!" Ruby said with a enthusiastic tone. James smiled and knew there was no way around this.

(Lemon)

Ruby kissed James, pushing her tongue into his mouth. James grabbed Ruby's but and gave it a squeeze. "yip!" James smiled and pushed Ruby back. "J-James, um c-could you please stay in your dragon form?" James nodded and tour open Ruby's clothes. James slid his scaly finger in to her wet lower lips. "Ah uhuhuh, p-please d-DEEPER!" James listened and slid in deeper. "Gah! I want you, I want you in me now!" James oulle out his claw and brought out his twelve inch erection. "I don't think you're gonna fit" Ruby said. James smile an lined himself up. "W-wait! I I take back, I'm still a child!" James pulled away from Ruby. "I guess I was wrong, you don't like me for my self" James said sadden. Ruby felt pain of guilt. James was about to walk away. Ruby tackled James and force him inside of her. "AAAAAHHHH!" Ruby screamed in agony. "Ruby!" James said in a worried voice. "It's okay, I want this, Love you James!" Ruby said before riding him. Ruby, ignored the pain, not of her hymen but from James's girth. "I-I-I fell good, please James, let's do more adult things!" Ruby rode faster, no longer in pain. "Gah! R-Ruby please, you're gonna make me cum too soon!" James said before he forced Ruby to stop. "Ruby! I don't want you getting pregnant! so please stop!" Ruby looked at him and got of of him. Ruby then proceeded to get on her hands and knees, "then finish in my other hole" James looked at her in shock. "R-Ruby what happen to the cute and naïve. girl?" "she grew up into a women" Ruby said before she forced him into her anal hole, "ah, it feels even better!" Ruby said before she pushed back even more. "G-GONNA CUM!" James yelled out. "IN SIDE!" *SLAM!* the dood to there dorm opened and Yang came in with her hair in a flaming mess. She Proceeded to run towards James and punched him in his snout.

Yang was ferours, she was beyond mad, no she was gonna kill a bitch. "Y-YOU MOBSTER YOU TOOK MY INNOCENT SISTER! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" "Stop Yang!" Ruby said, "I wanted this its was my idea! so I GREW UP AND BECAME AN ADULT WITH JAMES!" Ruby screamed at her back away slowly, she was mad before but now, she was sad. "R-Ruby I-I-I'm sorry, I guess I became so protective I didn't want you getting hurt, but now *sigh* I now understand that I have to except the truth!" Yang broke down crying. James went to her and hugged her, still in his dragon form. James turned back into his human form and released his arms, "hit me, I deserve it!" James said. Yang looked at him with shock, been t them smiled. Yang striped off her and kissed James. "If my sisters can do it, then so can I!" Yang rubbed her lower lips on James's erection. "oh! Ruby you are so lucky" Yang said before she slammed her self on James's rod. "Gah! fuck! I"I-I think I just came!" Yang screamed. Ruby was in the back looking at what her sister and her partner did. Ruby grinned and followed. Ruby pushed James's head down and sat on top of him. James opened his mouth and stuck his tong into Ruby's cunt. "Oh~ Ruby please kiss me!" Yang screamed before she grabbed her sister by the neck an mashed there lips together. James was working overtime fucking both sisters.

"Oh! James please come, its okay it's a safe day" Yang said as James pushed Ruby off his face and burn into Yang's collar bone. James then thrusted into Yang and came inside flooding her womb. "I-I think I'm done" Yang said before she passed out. Ruby got up and hugged James, "I guess my sister is you mate?" James nodded. Ruby smiled and pushed him down. James smiled and pushed himself into Ruby. "ah an ah ah ah, James! I'm gonna cum again!" Ruby said as she continued to ride James. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ruby Screamed as James bit into her shoulder.

(Lemon end)

Ruby got off of James and laid next to him. "four mates, grandpa you'd a proud man" James smile before he dosed off.

"James?" Weiss's voice, she sounded so sad. James opened his eyes, to see Weiss, he also saw her eyes that they were puffy and red. "Hey Weiss? you okay?" Weiss looked at James and cried into his bare shoulder. "James! I'm so pissed!" Weiss said as she cried. "It's okay just tell me what happened" James said. Weiss sniffled before she spoke, "N-Neptune! I was going to see him again, and tell him that I thought we should go on a date. But when I got there he, he, HE WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! THAT, THAT JUNE BITCH!" Weiss said before she cried again. James hugged Weiss harder and let her go afterwards. Name that. got up and walked towards his dresser. "Weiss I'll be back" James sad before he dressed himself in a brown hoodie, blue pants, grey shirt, black shoes and wore a bandana on his neck.

(Out side the school)

Jams Jams walked towards a group of people and asked a question, "Hey do any of you know a Neptune?" A blind fauns spoke, "yeah I know him why?" James walked up to him and turned into his dragon form. the blond fauns looked terrified with the dragon. "Were is he!" James said with in his voice. "I-I- d-d-don't k-know!"

James picked him up by his neck, "Where!" James said more slowly and more threatened then before. The fauns passed out from shear fear of James's voice. "Well I guess he's not talking?" James let him down. *bzzz bzzz bzzz* James heard his scroll go off. James Summoned a magic circle and pulled out his phone. " Hello?" James said, "James it's Blake, We've got a problem!" "What?"

(With Blake)

Blake was currently with Weiss letting her cry on her shoulder. "Come on Weiss I'm sorry" a male voice said. *pow pow pow* "Come on Weiss!". " Yeah, let me help" a new voice said before a man with blue hair was thrown into the room busting the door open, sending everywhere. James stepped through the door stillnin his dragon form. "W-What was that!" the man said. "J-James you didn't need to break the door" Blake said. James just shrugged. "W-Weiss, P-Plaese I'm-" He stopped when James his hands around his neck. "Run! Run and never come back! Under stood Human!" The man nodded furiously. James let him down slowly. James stomped at him and the man ran away. "You okay Weiss?" Weiss nodded. James smiled before he hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here I'm here" Weiss hugged James tightly. James and Weiss both hugged each other, not letting the other go. *pek* Weiss gave James a pek on the cheek. James froze with the sudden affection from Weiss. "Thank you James" Weiss said as she leaned into his chest. James smiled and hugged her harder. Both were smiling with joy.

(A/N sorry for the wait, but don't worry another chapter is coming out soon so hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patients


	11. Chapter 11

(AN:Finally! I'm putting Winter in, and I'm also gonna let everyone know that God of monster's is gonna have a new chapter out soon too so with out further ado read)

Red the color of blood, roses, and her hair. Ruby Rose, but why was she crying? Did I upset her? no, no! No! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOO! "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" I killed my mates "AAAHHH!" I woke up drenched in sweat. I put my hand to my face to comfort myself. "what's wrong?!" Ruby said. I looked at her and said, "nothing just a bad dream" I laid back down with Ruby on my left and Blake on my right. "Let's just sleep" I said.

(3rd POV)

James sat on his bed alone, his team left for lunch, but he stayed behind. 'Ddrag' James spoke, 'Yes partner?' James looked down in sadness, 'I-I had a dre-' 'I know' James off guard by this, 'that wasn't yours, it was one of my previous owners memory' James was now confused, 'your mind just replaced the names and faces, don't worry it wasn't a vision just a dream of a memory' James sighed and stood up with a smile on his face. "I won't repeat the mistakes of your last partner's, I'll be better!"

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO The BALL ROOM FOE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT" Glenda said over the intercom.

(unknown location)

"Ozpin! you don't understand, the council said the Red Dragon is too dangerous to let go unchecked!" a man who looked like he was in his early twenty's said. "Trust me, he's already more powerful then the Queen, he could destroy us all if he wished, Ironwood" Ozpin said. "Ironwood sir!" a women who had snow white hair, and a saver on her hip said, "may I be excused for now sir!?". -Yes Winter, this conversation is gona be longer then I originally thought" With that, Winter nodded and exited the room.

( out side)

Winter walked towards the ballroom to see her little sister. *thump* *crash* "Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry" Winter looked up to see a young man he wore a black hoodie, black pants, and wore a pair of sun glasses that covered his eyes from any form of light. "No! I'm the one who should be sorry, you see I'm looking for my little sister Weiss" the man's eyes widened, "Weiss, is my team mate!" the man said in a happy tone. "What's your name?" the man smiled, "James,Crimson,Jones" James said. Winter looked at him with a surprised face. "M-My sister she is the team leader correct?" James frowned, "no she's third in command If something wrong happens though" Winter was even more confused than before, "Third! then who's second!?" James smiled and said, "me!" James laughed at himself, before he grabbed Winters shoulders, and brought her towards

him. "Yes, yes, yes you will do!" James said before he pulled her to the ball room. As they walked hand in hand he could tell there were stares pointed at him.

As they walked towards James's team with her couldn't help but feel a bit off. *clang!* The sound metal against metal woken her from her daze. "Directive: protect Winter Schnee". James smiled at the robot, manly at how it grabbed his arm. " Well, I guess I'm gonna fight then?" James's said before he pulled off the robots head. James let the head fall down and it roles away as the torso of the robot fell front first. "New target, kill at all costs" another robot said followed by several others. "Huh? so I guess I'll get a little serous?" James said before he held out his hand and brought his energy out. "Dragon shot!" James said before he shot out a green orb of energy. All the robots got caught in the blast and were blown to pieces.

*BOOM!*

"Ozbin! what the hell!" Ironwood said before he exited to ground floor. Ozbin followed waiting to see the destruction.

"Huh? I guess they weren't much of a challenge. Well better get moving befo-" "Mister Jones!" "Oh God, and Monty please have pity on my soul!" James said before he was slammed to the ground by magic. "Well that could have gone worse- James said while his face was in the stone pathway. " J-James are you okay?" Winter said. James got up and dusted himself off," never better " James said before he walked pass Goodwitch and in to the ballroom. "Good morning mister Jones" Ozbin said as they passed each other. James smiled and hurried into the school.

As James walked he didn't notice the two girls in front of him. "oof! *thump* sorry about that" James said before he extended his hands to help the two girls that fell down. "It's ok-" The girls looked at James like he was a ghost. "J-J-James!?" James looked at the girls then notice who they were. "No... it's been years" James staired at two people he hasn't seen in over 8 years. "You're here, you're here!" James was then hugged by his sisters.

"Mom and Dad will be do happy that you're alive!" Alice said. Emily looked at her baby brother, and hugged harder. "Mister Jones!" James's eyes widen before let go of his sister and said, "we'll catch up later, right now I got to run for my life!" James let go and ran. "No you don't! you're going to pay for these damages!" James just ran Goodwitch brought her riding crop up and slammed it the the ground bringing James along the ground. "You will be in detention for the next week!" James was twitching in pain.

Ironwood walked towards James and pointed a gun at him, "Red Dragon of domination you are under arrest, please come quietly" James stood up and looked at Ironwood. "no" James said before he walked away.

*shing!* James stopped when he felt something on his neck, "So you're the red Dragon? I was hoping you'd be taller" James smile before he turned around. "Yes, well I'm sorry that I disappointed you, but I'm not tall" James said. "Crow! detain him now!" Crow smile before he took his blade and sheathed it. James smiled and waled into the ball room. *Bang!* James stopped in his tracks before he turned around to see a robot with a rifle in it's hands, "Proto call: kill" James frowned before he diapered. *screech* The sound metal being ripped apart was heard through the air. "P-p-Proto C-c-Caaalllllllleeeeerrr" the robot was split in half through it's waste.

*stomp stomp stomp* several hundred more robots stomped towards James. Jame sheathed his sword and brought out his gun. *click* James loaded a drum magazine into the rifle, extending the rounds. "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! TRANSFER!" James transferred energy into his gun and aimed towards the robots. *ratatatatatatatatatat!" James fired at the robots with a smile on his face! "HAHAAAAHAAA! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" James yelled.

*click click* James frowned at his gun before he threw it on the ground. "BALANCE BREAKER!" James covered in his armor his arm. "try my new attack, DRAGONS FIST!" James's fist glowed before he flew towards the robots. *BOOM!* all the robots blew up into pieces scattering everywhere.

"James!" Everyone looked towards the voice who yelled. "You! you! you! Gah! what do you think you're doing!" Weiss yelled. James shrugged and walked into the ball room. "GGGGGRRRRRAAAAARRRRWWWW!" James stopped and sighed annoyed bordered by the sound. "Dragon shot" James said. James fired at a alpha Beowulf. "I just can't get a break can I?!" James yelled before his armor diapered. James then stomped to the ballroom. Everyone was wide eyed except for Ozbin who smirked, and Weiss who shook her head.

Team RWBYC were standing waiting for the announcement. Ozbin walked towards the center stage an spoke, "All of you have come to know that there is a black dot among the sheep. This dot among is stronger than any hunter in history. Everyone should know about the tale of the Red Dragon-" Everyone started to whisper among them self's, "for those who don't know who the Red Dragon is, let me tell you the story" Everyone listened closely. "Long ago, when the Grimm were killing quick and fast, a lone person who had a hand red as the blood of the Grimm he killed, saved a village and in doing so gained popularity. The kingdom's heard of this man, a human who could kill a hundred Goliath's in less time than any one, who could kill anything was tracked. It wasn't until he met a women, a Fauns that he fell in love, They say that the women looked like a cat Fauns. They had children, in time they found out he wasn't human, he was a Dragon, non the less she still loves him. It wasn't until the kingdoms found out, thing turned around for the worse. They killed his wife, and almost killed his child, that was until he unleashed his true power. The time the kingdom's were demolished, Grimm flooded in and killed over thousands, but in the shadow of death ash and blood, the women rose from the ground, an kissed her love good bye. After that he raised his child, and passed on his secretes, a practice was made for this day, it is known as the "crimson alter"-" Ozbin paused and spike again, "This is all a lie-" everyone wispered "the truth, is more tragic. He met a slave who was going to be sold, to a brothal, he killed the slave drivers and freed the slaves. The women fell in love with him, but he didn't accept her love until weeks later. The kingdoms got word of this and sent mercenary's to kill him, but they killed his mate, She was young only being seventeen, but they still had a kid. When she was killed, the Red Dragon unleashed his full power, he attacked the kingdoms, there were no Grimms, there was just him and death. Afterwards he resected her, by unknown means. They say she's still alive to this day, what ever he did to her made her immortal-" everyone whispered "Immortal!" someone said, "cat faunus?" "he killed hundred's!" Ozbin cleared his throat and spoke again, "the name of this man was Issei Hyoudo, but his power transferred to someone new, now there is a new red dragon, " J-"

"Ozbin! that's enough!" Everyone turned around to see a women dressed in a cloak. "We didn't give you permission to speak of him" the women said. Ozbin smiled and replied, "you're right, you didn't, but he did" Ozbin motioned to James, "Hi" James said. The women looked at him, her eyes piercing into sole. "You look, just like him"

James was about to asked her who, until she reviled herself. "My name is Kaitlin, Hyoudo, and I'm the red Queen" "okay" James said not surprised at all (saitama face).

James just turned back to the speech, "James, crimson, Jones is the red dragon. The reason why I'm having all of you know this is because he has agreed to a tournament. Who ever can beat The Red Dragon of Domination, will win thousands lien" Everyone's eyes widen. "The battle will be held now" James walked out the door, and into the court yard. "Balance breaker" James just waited. *bang! * *ting!* "round 1" an anonymous voice said. James flew up towards the sky. "Get him!" James smiled, and flew back down twice as fast. he landed and pulled out his gun. *RATATATATATATATA...* he constantly fired making students dodged his fire. "Weak" someone said, *crash!* that person was hit through the school. "who's next" *bang!* constant fire was applied. "Cannons!" James summoned his cannons and aimed at the student's. "Fire!" Large beams of energy came out and headed towards the fighters. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, being hurt by the beam of energy. "That's our, James that's our love go, James!" RBY cheered out. "Well, no ones left" James said before he walked away. "Hey!" James turned back around to see a brunette with a hand bag. The hand bag then opened and transformed into a Gatling gun. *VVVVRRRRRR!* James smiled and just stood there. *RAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!* Jams just stood there taking hit after hit. "WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN!" James lifted his hand and pushed her away with an invisible force. "Sigh No one can beat me as usual" James's armor diapered and he walked away towards his team. *smack!* "EEP!" he hit Blake back side, and smirked. "Wait!" James turned around to see he sisters. "Please! come back home!"

TO BE CONTINUED

(That's it, now I'll be giving a be chapter on Thanksgiving, so looked towards that, and thank you for still reading, gives be a smile tonjnow someone likes my shit)


	12. Thanksgiving

THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!

James, and his sisters were walking, but towards their old house. "Mom, 've got a surprise!" Emily said. "What is it sweet...heart" James smiled, at his mother, "hey mom" . The women went stiff, "Honey, what's the...matter" a man whonlooked like James but older said. "Hey dad" the man looked at his "son" "James!" both parents said. James walked towards them and helled out his arms. Both parents hugged him. "MY BABY IS HOME!" James's mother said. They hugged their son for a few minutes more. "Jonathan!" James's farther looked towards the person who said his name. "Alexander?" a blond man look at the site, "latter, right now we've hot a problem, bandits!" James let go, "Where?!" "At the town, but-" James summoned his armor, and flew into the sky. Emily, and Alice looked at there dad and asked, what do we do!?" Jonathan Lord at his daughters and pulled out a sword, that was also a flame-thrower, "we fight with your brother!"

(With James)

James stood in front of several people. "look what we've got here boys!" James lifted his hand and gathered his energy. "Dragon shot!" James yelled before he threw it at one of the bandit's. *boom!* where contact was made the bandit's were blown to peaces. Another man, come out of nowhere and pulled out a gun. "S-stay away!" the man screamed. James walked closer, and held the man's head in his hand. James then proceed to lift the man up. "Leave! and never return!" James yelled before he threw the man. The man then ran away. As he did a little girl ran up to him and tried d to pull out her stuffed dragon from under James's foot. "Jessica!" a Wien yelled as the child tries to pry the stuffed toy from under James. "Sorry!" before he lifted his foot and let the stuffed dragon go. the damage he caused in the dragon, and saw the girl about this cry. "It's okay" James said before he kneeled down and his helmet disappeared. "Here" James he'd out his hand and fixed the toy. The girl smiled and spoke, "thank you mister!" James smiled.

The woken picked up her daughter, and spoke, "S-sorry sir!" the women. said with a very Scarred expression. " Its okay, mam" James smiled, until a bullet hit him. "T-that's the gut boss!" James turned around and see fifty men and women, holding guns, swords and other weapons. "so your the punk who killed my men? ha how can a weakling-" *crack!* "like you kill my men!?" James went silent, "hehehehehahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James then laughed like a maniac. *BOOM!* Everyone looked at him and the bandits, slowly backed away, all except for the leader. A violent aura swirled around him, "So you think I'm weak? well then let's test that theory?" James said before he started to chant, "WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN, AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPAL DOMINATION FROM GOD I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION I SHALL SINK YOU I THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!" James finished. "Oh my god!" on of the bandits said. "Don't, he's probably using a illusion or something!" James took one step and made a mini earthquake. "B-Boss, I don't think that's a fake" James opened his mouth and let out a sound piercing roar. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" The leader then literally pissed himself. "DIE, HUMAN!" James said before he ope end his mouth and let out a large beam of green energy. *BOOM* when the energy hit half of the bandit were killed. "R-Ret-" James opened his jest and stopes any type of sound. -BOOST... BOOST BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST!" "LONGINES SMASHER!" *KAPOOB!* all the bandit's were blown to bits. "Gah!" James looked to the leader ducked. "RUN! AND NEVER RETURN!" James said before the leader ran away.

James roared one last time before he turned back into his human form. James then turned around and walked home. "Son!" James stood and turned around to his farther in armor, with a big sword. "Where are they!?" the women feom before spoke, "Johnathan, he too care of them!" the women. said before she pointed at James. "Wait! my son!?" The women's eyes widen. "Hana, what did he do?" Hana looked at him and said, "he saved my daughter and destroyed the bandit's" Alexander's jaw drop. "So can we go home? kinda hungry" he nodded his head. As they left people were coming out of there houses, to see there saviour. "Dad, James!" Emily ran towards them with a whip, sword combo. "Where are they!?" Alexander pointe at James ad said, "your brother took care of them" Emily's jaw dropped and she slowly backed up. *Boom!* Everyone towards the explosion. "I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF!" the bandit leader said. "Y-you think that I'm afraid of you!" Jan s sighed ad brought up his hand. "Dragon shot" James said before he launched a ball of green energy and killed the leader. "I hate idiots" James states coldly before he walked away. "S-son! Wait up!" thy all left the seen and returned home.

"James!" James mother said before she talked him and hugged him to death. "Oh! my baby boy his finally home!" James shield and hugged his mother back. "That's right, but I wont be staying long, I gotta return to becon" James mother. "common now Sarah, let's go inside and eat, like a family"

As they sat down, everyone talked about the past years. "And then we fell" James dad said. "Man I'm glad to be home. Everyone smiled, "Why?" James mother asked. "I thought there was no place for me here any more". *SLAM!* "You idiot!" Alice screamed. James reared his head back, "Do you real think we'd disown you! Even though you're not blood, you're still our brother!" James smiled and sighed. "So you found out too?" James brought his gauntlet out and Ddraig spoke. "HAHAHA, NON OF YOU KNOW DO YOU?" Everyone bit James was confused. "HE'S THE LAST BLOOD LINE OF ISSEI HYOUDO, HIS FARTHER WAS MY ORIGINAL OWNER". Everyone now understood, James may have not have been blood, but. "When did you find out?" Johnathan asked. "two days after I left" James said before he too a bite of Turkey, "you know what though, I don't give a shit if I'm blood or not, your all my family, and what really matters is that you are my family and I love all of you, an I know you all love me, si please no tear jerking, I'm a dragon after all". Everyone in the room went silent, *Creek* *thump!* James hugged by both his sisters, they shoved him into their cleavage. "This might seem awkward, but when we found out you weren't blood, we started to have, feelings. Then we found out that we were in love with our brother" James went stiff, "so please, stay, if not brother then as our lover!" Emily said. "I-I-I-I" James's farther started to laugh, "well, I'm okay with it, after all it isn't incest" as soon as he said that James went more pale then Weiss's hair. "me too" James mother said. James slowly slipped out of his sisters embrace. "Oh no you don't!" Alice said. Alice grabbed James and held on to him even tighter. "C-come on? hey off" Alice hugged James tight, "no I'm never letting my live go ever again!" 'God, and Monty, please have putty on my soul'

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone" Ruby said popping out of a corner.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, James you are all under arrest" Ironwood said. James sighed and spoke. "Just take me, leave them out of this" Ironwood shook his head and replied, "no they are under arrest for harboring you, James" James then punched iron wood in the gut, and made him kneel over in pain. He then brought him to eye level and had his hand around his neck, "you better listen human! you will not harm them, you will not touch them, and if you do. I'LL RIP YOUR SPINE AMD SHOVE IT BACK DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT UNDER STOOD!" Ironwood nodded his head. "good now, team let's go, I'm kinda hungry" James smiled and they all left, bit nor before he slapped Yang's ass. "Hey!" Yang said, "save it for later".

As they left people were whispering. " did you hear he's the Red one!" "I can't believe that there was a God among us!" "did you hear, he's the brother of the double tornadoes!" Whisper's but one caught his attention the most, "how strong is he!?" James smirked and kept on walking. " " "James!" " " three voices. He turned around to be tackled by Velvet. "Oh! how I missed you!" James smiled and hugged her back. "Son!" James looked up to see his parents and sisters. "Hey the whole family's here!" James said. "clavk clack clack clack* " You!" James heard. "Now I won't be able to buy that red, crimson dress!" Coco said. James laughed and spoke, "I'll make a deal, if you can render me unconscious, I'll buy you that dress plus one" Coco's eyes widen in excitement. James got up and velvet fell down. "fine and if you win you can do what ever you want to me!" James smiled and laughed.

James walked away with a smile on his face. "wait Coco!" Velvet said running after her friend.

(Cafeteria)

James sat down eating his fourth Turkey leg. "I swear you eat like a boar tusk!" Weiss said. Blake looked around to see if anone was looking at her before she "dropped" her spoon. James swallowed and grabbed a near by cup and drank the liquid in side. "ah! that's better! Weiss, I won't lie to yooo~" James said. "what's wrong!?" asked Ruby. "well I've got something giving me a ohhh!" Weiss looked under the table but quickly pulled up with her face being red. James looked around before he put his hands u seethe table. "gu! ga ga ga! cough! cough!" James patted Blake's head she returned to her spot. "James!" Blake spoke, "did you have to do that?!" James smiled. "I AaaaHhhhh!" James moaned. James looked around and saw that Weiss wasn't present. "Um! guys I think I might- AaaaHhhhh!" James looked under the table to see Weiss doing something he would have never expected. *slurp!* James looked around before he put his hands under the table and forced Weiss to deep throat. "Ga! GU *gulp" Weiss swolled before she got up from the grabbed napkin and patted her mouth. 'Note to self need to have some alone time with snow white' James thought. "WILL TEAM RWBYC PLEASE COME TO HEADMASTER OZBIN'S OFFICE" James sighed and stood up ready to go.

(Ozbin's office)

Ozbin, stood in his office waiting for RWBYC to come in so he could discuss a important matter. "Ozbin this is serious if the council finds out he's not contained they will try and kill him!" Ozbin smiled and replied, "key word try" this made Iron wood angry. "Relax Jimmy, it'll gonna all be fine after all the kids string but his mental health, a little questionable. Otherwise he's fine" Qrow said. "E-even though I hate to admit he's right, James is very powerful, even more than my brother". "Yes the White dragon"

(to be continued?)


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry it took so long I lost all my files so I have to do all the next chapters over again!)

James sat down with his team in Ozbin's office waiting. "team RWBYC, I want all of you to not participate" Ozbin said. "What!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. Ruby who's eyes were as big as saucers plates. "look Oz I don't thi-" *whip!* a loud sound hitting behind James starlted everyone. Everyone turned around to see the hooded women.

"he will be going back with me!" the hooded women said. "How about no" James said. *Beep!* "Ozbin!" Miss goodwitch said. "Yes?" Ozbin asked. "Send mister Jones down here now!" James sighed before he jumped out the window.

(With Goodwitch)

Miss Goodwitch sat down waiting for James. *BOOM!* a loud explosion shook the earth. "Sigh, why even bother?" Goodwitch asked. "Still the wrong quest, why not?" James asked. Goodwitch sighed and pinched the tip of of her nose. "Mister Jones, I am going to tell you only once, GUID THAT DAM BULLHEAD!" miss Goodwitch said. "okay" James said not impressed.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" James activated his armor. James proceededed to fly up and out of becon. *Clamp!* "What the!?" James said before he was pulled by a metal cable.

*VVVVVVRRRRRR* a charging sound could be heard. "Target in sight!" James heard a girl say before he saw a green light coming from the ship. "BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST" James tried to aim for the ship before he was hit by a green beam of energy. "Gah! Ddraig what is that!?" James asked. "IT'S ONE OF MY SCALES!" Ddraig said. James sighed and fell out of his armor and started to free fall. James sommoned Ascolon, and swung down on the cabel, freeing himself. *Screech!* the cabel snapped and James was freed from the metal grasp.

(With Penny)

Penny who was standing on the bullhead was sad that she missed. What caught her eye was a green flash. *plink* *whack!* the cabel snapped and hit Penny, but didn't faze her. "aaawwww, he ran away"

(With James)

James was falling to the ground, and fast. 'It was a trap! but why? what did Ozbin know!? what did my team know?' James asked himself. 'they didn't betray you' a dark voice said. 'they- who are you!?' James asked. 'I am Issei Hyoudo, I was the last Red Dragon Emperor' 'we will talk more latter' Issei said. James sighed and just kept falling. *BOOM!* James crashed into the hard ground. James moaned in pain. James stood up and dusted himself off. "welp now, I'm going back to the school and going to take a nice long nap" Jams said before he walked back to the school.

(Schnee mansion)

A young man sat down in, a red chair. He had a black book in his hand. "Sir Witly, we have found him" a military officer said to the young. "oh! and where is he?" The man breathed in, and out, "he's your sister's, partner, sir" Witly smiled. "well then, Red Dragon, prepare for my arrival!" Witly said before he slammed the book shut.

(A/N:fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk, this to long to make, like I said before I lost, literally all my Files. But hey that's life! thank you for being patient, everyone)


	15. Chapter 15

"We won't let you win!" Ruby said as she bled from a stab wound. "We Will defeat you!" Yang said, missing her right arm. "you will not kill anymore!" Weiss said while she had a metal shard in her leg. "Hahahaha! you can't kill me! I'm immortal, I already killed that Faunus!" James said. Ruby rushed James and tried to slice him in half. *Clang!* "I won't let you kill any more people!" Ruby said as she recovered and jumped away. "pittfull creature, you-" James was cut off as Blake stabbed him through the heart from behind. "Check, *huff* mate *huff*" Blake huffed out before she passed out on the floor. "hehehe Hahahaha, HAHAHAHA! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" James said.

(meanwhile in a different RWBYC dimension)

"aaaawwww, but you promised us James" Ruby said as she grabbed James's arm and pulled him into their apartment room. "I know, but I have to you know how Ozbin gets, and not to mention Velvet I haven't been in a while" James said as he as on his jacket. "Fine" Ruby said as she accepted her defeat.

James left the dorm and ran towards Ozbins office. "Fuck! I hope I didn't miss the elevator" James said as he ran.

(In another dimension)

James stood before Weiss, she had silver armor on and held her Ascolon in her hands. "You brought this on your self, Red Dragon!" Weiss said as she rushed James and slashed at him.

James side stepped and the blade missed him. Weiss brought the sword back around and tired to cut him In half.

James tackled Weiss and pinned her down grabbing both arms. "Why?... dammit! why won't you just kill me!?" James didn't answer and instead kissed her. "Because I love you"

(in another dimension)

Blake stood before the White Fang ready for what "His" crimes were. "Red Dragon! your crimes against the White fang are as followed. "murder , sabotage, genocide, stealing, pillaging, destruction of multiple facility's, and finally the worst of all, leaving your seeds" the man in a red robe finished the list of "crimes".

James smiled, "what say you!" James sighed and spoke, "I, WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN, AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCIPAL OF DOMINATION FROM GOD I LAUGH AT THE "INFINITE", AND I GRIEVE AT THE "DREAM" I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION I SHALL SEND YOU I THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY! JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

A flash of light blinded everyone in the room. James in his Juggernaut form yelled out shaking the room. Blake smiled at James's transformation.

(Another dimension)

Yang stood in front of a new club titled "The Red Dragon"

Yang entered through the bright red doors. "Hey missy, you lost?" asked a tall man. Yang the man and replied, "No I'm looking for "Red" ". Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Yang. " "Red!" but he's-" "Guts, it's okay" a man said as he walked towards the Yang. "Miss Long I presume?" the man said. "You know why I came?".

"Yes to talk about your mother" Red said before he motioned her to follow him. "let's talk in my private office" Red said before walking away. Yang followed suit. *Boom!* a loud noise shook the club as men in red and black colthing stormed inside. "James, C, Jones! I've been looking for you!" Roman Torchwick said. James or Red sighed, "What do you want Roman?" Roman smiled and aimed his cane at James."Your deat-" James diapered and reappeared behind roman and snapped his neck *crack!* Roman fell to the ground lifeless. Finally he's de-" *bang!*

a gun shot echoed through the club. "*sigh* you guys are very annoying" James said before he disappeared. each of the men falling down with holes in their chests.

Yang looked at this sight before her, Red had killed twenty or so men including Roman Torchwick. James reappeared Infront of Yang surprising her. "shel we?" James asked before he led the way to his office.

(another dimension)

A castel standing hundreds of feet high almost touching the sky held a very powerful being.

Four women stood by the door ready to face, "him" the most powerful being in Remnant, they would bring him in for all his crimes.

James sat Infront of four huntresses. "Red Dragon of Domination, you have committed crimes against humanity, and Faunus kind! we are here to stop you!" one of them said. another spoke, "We will bring you in and every one will know about team RWBY!" Ruby declared. "oh? and how will they know when I kill all of you!" James said before he appeared Infront of Ruby with a huge sword. James swung down, Ruby countered by blocking. *clang!* James pushed back Ruby who struggled. "Check mate!" Ruby yelled out before Blake and Weiss ran around James. Blake threw her weapon with a bow attached. Across the room and had it stick into a near by pillar. Weiss ran towards the bow and planted her feet on it. "you better make sure you don't miss!" James said to Weiss, "because if you do I'm fucking seoursely going to kill you and your friends!" James said. Weiss swollowed hard before she launched herself at James.

James smiled and douged her weapon. "You missed" James said before he pushed Ruby back, making her stumble. "Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled out.

Yang ran towards James, rearing her fist back before she launched at him. James jumped back and from Yang's attack. Blake ran towards Yang and jumped. Yang out both her hand together and belt on one knee. Blake landed in Yang's hand's. Yang launched Blake up into the air. "ha! you can't hit me!" James yelled out. Blake flew down and hit James, "you hit me?" Ruby smiled and ran towards James.

James jumped in the air and summoned a red set of armor. "You know I was going to kill you all but now, I think I'll make you my mates!" James said before he rushed Ruby and grabbed her.

James slammed Ruby on the floor knocking her out. "Ruby!" Yang yelled before she rushed towards James. James smirked and elbowed Yang in the face knocking her out cold. With out warning James rushed Weiss I launched a kick to her forehead. *thud* Weiss fell down hard with a thud. Finally Blake was knocked out more quickly than the other's were. "don't worry were gonna have a great time!" James said before he picked up Ruby and carried her to his torture chamber.

(in the normal RWBYC dimension)

James stood Infront of Pyrrha Nikos the world best huntress in training! "begin!" a voice said. Pyrrha rushed towards James with her spear ready to stab him. James smiled and summoned Ascolon.

James jumped in the air and pointed his sword at Pyrrah. Pyrrah who saw this lifted her shield ready for this hit...that never came.

*clunk!* Pyrrah's weapon, and shield fell to the floor. James appeared behind her and head locked her. "your guard was down back here so I used my 100 sneak skill to capture you!" James said as he it of her oxygen. "uhh... ..." *thud* Pyrrah laid on the floor unconous.

(sorry it took so long but I went to get my wisdom teeth removed and I also had tests so yeah sorry. Anyway the next chapter might just be pure lemon maybe...so yeah sorry)


	16. Sorry

Sorry every one i won't be updating for a little bit got eocs and tests so be bare with me and thank you


	17. Halloween part 1

(Hey it's been a while don't worry I've got some more chapters coming up soon for now just enjoy)

Part one

In every ones life some darkness must fill the soul.

This is the story of the day the Red Dragon of Domination and how he fought the Black Dragon of Nightmares.

Everyone in Beacon were helping with setting up halooween decoration.

Ruby was dressed as a witch helping set up cob webs.

Weiss was dressed as a princess helping out with table placement.

Blake was dressed as a cat burgler and was helping out with setting the food.

Yang was dressed as a cow girl and was helping with fliers.

And finally James who was dressed as the Legendary Crimson night who served under the hand of Domination and he was helping out with story the telling.

all were happy, but soon they all would be tested by an evil force.

James was telling some students about how the First optainted a powerful weapon and used it against the White Dragon.

"and so then he took the item and slammed it into his right hand and suffered. the pain of a dying star in his right hand...but he obtained the power and used it against the White One and drove him away!" everyone around him had amazement in their eyes.

"He kept the power and used it against manny foes some say the power was a ontimr deal others say it's still within the gauntlet and awaits the chant to unlock it's power"

"wow but how did he end up here if he was from another world?" someone asked

"well that one is easy...long ago before the birth of Grimm a normal man no Aura, no semblance, only his wits and perversion! he was killed by a being with black wings, aid it drove a spear made of the sun's light through his heart and killed.

But that isn't the ending a women with crimson red hair saved his life and have him a second chance as her slave.

In the end he killed the black winged creature"

"time passed and he grew to love his new family but soon it all changed.

Issei found out that he was just being used for his power and soon he snapped and destroyed everything around him...in the end he was trapped in a dimensional rift and he endded up here...and from there you know the rest"

James was visabley crying he knew the truth and no one else but him new truth of Rias Gemory.

"James!" James looked up to see Ruby dressed as a witch.

"Hey Rubes"

"umm why are you crying?" Ruby asked seeing James's tears.

"I'm just emotional is all"

Ruby smiled and nodded.

James stood up and left the area.

Everyone was happy except James...he knew why but it wasn't him who was unhappy.

'you know telling people my past life isn't. approved by me' Issei Hyoudo said towards James.

'HE DOESN'T CARE OLD FRIEND' Ddraig said laughing.

'uou guys know that legends about us are all made up right I mean the story of the red night?"

"Balance breaker' both Issei and Ddraig said.

'how about the Wyvern of the Grimm lord?'

'HE'S ASLEEP'

'the Drag on clan of Domination?'

'Also real' Issei replied

' the Dragon of Nightmares?"

'Raynare'

"Raynre? no that that can't be real!"

James wasn't paying action amd bumped into Velvet.

"oof, waaa James you're to big!" Velvet said wines sitting in the floor.

"Sorry just a little tired is all"

James hwlpes a Velvet up and noticed her atire.

Velvet was wearing a nurse costume.

"oh hey Velvet you're a nurse"

Velvet nodded and fixed her Nurse cap.

"Y-yes so if you need any care come to me S-S-Sempai"

Velvet ran away with her cheeks being a light pink.

James in his red armor walked towards the ball room where the dance was to be held.

James felt something something bad...evil...and...'will you die for me?'

'no'

Team RWBYC were getting ready for the dance soon they would all have a hell of a time.

' you died for me'

James held his head in pain.

'Dont listen to her James!" yelled out Issei.

"James whats wrong?" askes Ruby.

"Raynare!"

'i love you'

'PARTNER DONT LISTEN TO HER!'

"Raynare? who's Raynare?" Yang questioned.

'Please let me out...so you can die for me'

"No!"

James summoned his wings and flew away from the school.

As he flew James couldn't help but cluch his head in pain.

"GAH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

'glady'

James started to smole up, a black mist surrounded him.

'YES DIE FOR M-"

"HHHHEEEEEYYYYYAAAAA!" Ruby came out of no where and landed in front of James.

James finally let go and the mist took form.

The from was a women who had black hair, black feathered wings, wore a BDSM outfit.

Ruby jumped up and attacked the woman.

"You hurt James!" Ruby yelled in anger.

"so what!" the women screamed.

"no one hurts James!"

Yelled out another voice.

"Wait a minute...no it can't be"

Raynare slowly backed away in caution.

Another person came out.

"you hurt him!" another voice said.

"no one hurts him!" Another voice.

"You think because you have those wigs that you can hurt James!"

"no one hurts our James!" everyone RWBY and Velvet.

Raynare laughed and summomed a spear made of ligh.

She threw it at James who caught it in a blind rage.

"you know I have people who love me" James walked towards his team and summoned his armor.

"Issei thought the same thing" Raynare said.

James looked at Raynare and smiled.

"But you can't stop me!" Raynare flew up and summoned shadow like Grimm.

"hehe...HAHAHAHAHA! FEAST ON THERE FLESH!"

Raynare said as she laughed.

The School was in panic for the Darkness of the angel had returned to kill her boyfriend.

"Fuck all kinds of duck" Yang said.w


	18. Halloween part 2

(A/N there's gonna be some slut at the end so yeah)

Part two

James looked at Raynare who was laughing at James.

"you really thought you could win!" Raynare said as she flew towards the school.

James followed Raynare catching up to her.

James reeled his fist back and was prepared to strike her.

The rest of his team left towards the School hurrying to try and protect the school ground.

Out side of the school people saw the shadow Grimm run at them.

They quickly went inside and closed the doors.

"Grimm this close to the school!" some one said while lookong scared.

"Attention all students, please get to your forms and get your weapons...we are going to fight!" Miss Goodwitch said.

Everyone looked at each other and they all knew what they had to do.

Soon the doors opened and people stepped out ready to fight the Shadow Grimm

Everyone in Beacon were all fighting back the shadow like Grimm

James was fighting against Raynare trading blows against each other.

Raynre

"you know for being a lot alike you're much mpre powerful than Issei...it's a shame you have to die"

Raynare flew towards James and knocked him back.

"look around you I've won!"Raynare spoke with pride

James looked around and saw the school was in a panic students, and teachers fighting she was right.

Raynare rushed James and stabbed him in gut making him bleed and knocking him out of the air.

"James!" Ruby screamed using her semblance to gain speed and catch him in the air.

James was caught by Ruby who landed in the ground in a elegant manor.

"James! hey look at me!" Ruby saod getting James's attention.

James's armor disappeared showing the wound in his gut.

"h-hey Rubes kak!" James laughed up some blood.

"James...please don't die!" Ruby said.

"Hey please don't worry about me...just save the school"

Ruby started to cry tears falling on James's face.

Raynare started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ruby...please take some of my power" James lifted his hand and a red glow shines and ruby started to give off a a crimson glow.

"you...YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ruby yelled out in anger.

The Crimson aura started to flow uncomfortably.

"What!?" Raynare was confused by this power she had.

"I won't accept this!"

Ruby's aura became even brighter.

the light died down and ruby showed in red armor.

Ruby was in an armor her torapr had Vinson armor that tightened her figure, her feet had crimson metal boots that had three toes, she had a metal like cloth that covered her crotch, her legs were uncovered, Her aarms were covered by Metal gauntlet, two wings on her back, and finnaly a helmet that was pulled back showing her face.

"Ruby rose my name is Issei and I have given you limited time so please...kill my ex" Issei said.

"I'm doing this because she hurt James...NO ONE HURTS JAMES!" Ruby screamed in anger.

"Boost Boost boost boost..." Issei s voice range as Ruby powered up.

"You really think that this power will help you!" Raynare smiled before she rushed Ruby and sliced at her.

Ruby brought Cresent Rose out and held her hand out as well.

"Transfer!" Issei helped ruby transfer the energy.

Cresent Rose started to change.

The Blade became more jagged, spikes formed on the end spoke, the magazine grew and became a drum mag, and finnaly the handel became longer.

Ruby aimed her weapon and fired at Raynare.

"Gah! w-what the hell!?" Raynare's arm had a hole in that was bleeding.

"no...no no no no no...you you can't" Raynare lost hope.

"this is what you get...your punishment!"

"Ruby you only have a limited time...please don't waste it" Issei said.

"how did you get so strong!"

"This is what happens when you piss off a huntress!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby rushed Raynare and was about to slice untill.

"I'm sorry"

Ruby's armor dispeared and she started to fall.

Ruby quickly caught herself and landed.

"Damit!" Ruby yelled.

"he...hehe...hahahahAHAHAHA THIS IS RICH!" Raynare kept laughing.

"I WHO SHALL AWAKEN"

"HAHA...no"

"I AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCABEL OF DOMONATION FROM GOD"

"please no" Raynare said with no hope.

"I LAUGH AT THE INFINTE AND FREIT AT YHE DREAM"

"don't you understand...you can't win" Ruby said.

"he will always be there "Yang

"now and forever" Blake

"no matter the opstical he will always rise" Weiss

"I WILL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION"

"He is the fairy tale that is real" Velvet

"The Red Dragon of Domination" Ozpin

"I WILL SEND YOU THE THE DEPTHA OF CRIMSON PURGATORY!"

"He is the Red Dragon of Domination!"Everyone

"JUGARNUT DRIVE!"

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHGGGG"

James was alive.

"Miss Rose!" Professor Peach was where James was a moment ago.

"professor Peach!" Ruby was happy that James hasn't died.

"how!" Raynare questioned.

"easy Healing Dust"

James brought his fist up and slammed it down on Raynare.

"Gah!" Raynare coughed up some blood when she was slammed.

Raynare turned around and flew away from him.

James aoered infront of her faster than anyone could see.

James opened his mouth and let out a loud roar.

the roar shook the earth bend the them.

"Raynare" She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw not james but Issei

"you made mistake...you should have killed me before Rias found me".

"you...how...how can he be this strong!"

"he isn't just strong he's level headed" Issei said.

"You see Raynare James is better then me because of his judge ment...I was airagont whem I was still alive but now that I lived so long I now know that he's better than me...after all he's seen the depth of Crimson Purgatory"

Raynres eyes widened when she heard those words.

"He...he He he hehe hahaha HAHAHAH!" Raynare laughed like she was insane.

"hes seen it!" ouside of Raynare's vision she looked like she was crazy.

"what do you mean?!" Ruby questioned.

"he's seen the depths of crimson purgatory!"

Everyone's eyes sudden in shock.

"if he's seen not then that means!"

"I'VE DIED AND CAME BAVK MORE STRONGER THAN ANYONE COULD HOPE TO BECOME!"

"James opened his mouth and a green light"

A green beam of energy came out and blasted Raynare.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Raynare screamed in pain.

She started to fade as she became nothing but dust.

Her body was no more but ash flowing in the wind.

the shadow like Grimm started to fade away no longer being alive.

James turned back to normal and was staggering as he tried to walk.

His wonund was still visible hurt only light bleeding.

Ruby rushed over to him and helped him walk.

"I guess my screwy is out" James while laughing but stopping as he felt a jolt of pain.

Weiss walked towards him and hugged him.

"oof!" James was caught of guard hugged him.

Soon Blake and yang filled and higged to.

Velet joined in as well.

James laughed and hugged back.

After wards James was brought to his room.

Weiss helped James onto his bed.

James groaned as he sat down.

"Thanks Weiss...he can you stay with me for a littlel bit?" James asked.

Weiss nodded and sat beside him.

Weiss started to fidgit a little.

"get um...are you okay?" Weiss asked.

a James nodded and snugeled up to Weiss.

Weiss allowed this and put her hand into James's leg.

James smiled and planted a loss on Weiss cheek.

"eep!" Weiss squeeked like a mouse.

James smiled and kisses her again this tine a little closer to her lips.

Weiss turned her head and the kids landed upon her lips.

James improvised and opened his mouth slightly.

Weiss did the same and both tongues came out.

Weiss pushed forwards catching James off guard.

Weiss stoped kissing and pulled away."James...wow!"

(Smut)

James Grabed Weiss and pushed her in the bed.

James lifted Weiss' legs and pulled the bottom of ger dress over her waste.

"oh Weiss you're are naughty girl" James said as he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties.

James took his armor off and pulled put his erection.

Weiss closed her eyes and preaped for James's thrust.

James. pushed forwards and penetrated her.

"Gah! ha ha ahhh!" Weiss gasoed in a pleasure gasp.

"Oh..oh my it's..it's so big!" Weiss said as she felt James twitch.

"Weiss you're very tight, God...it feels like an oven!" James said.

James started to thrust forward.

"ha~ oh...ah! that's...gah! oh fuck What is this?" Weiss couldn't stop moaning.

"Ah! ah ah ah haaaa! yes! yes yes! oh! is...is this what I'm I've been missing out- ah! yes I...I think I might get addicted to- ah!"

Weiss started to spazz as she came.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she came hard.

James dinner stop at all he kept at it.

James started to go faster.

"ah! no of you keep this up..An! I'm I'm him a cum again!" true to her words she screamed in pleasure and couldn't stop cumming.

"Ah..please no..uuuuhhhhhhggggg!" Weiss's eyes started to roll back in to her skull.

James pilled out andgrabbed Weiss's dress and pulled it off.

With Weiss finnaky naked James saw that Weiss was wearing a breast binder.

James pulled off the binder and showed her large b cup breast.

"Wow! I didn't know you had breasts this large" James said as he groped her.

"no...if...if..uuuuuuu..." Weiss couldn't speak anymore as her brain went numb.

James thrust back in with full force..

Weiss started to smile as she was being fucked.

Weiss's tounge came out and her breast started to shake up and down.

"buuuff-gaah...nunu..Jammmsssss...ggggooooooo.." Weiss could no longer speak.

James contuned his assult on Weiss sex organ.

"Ah! dam I'm gonna cum" James said as he pulled out Weiss.

He shot his seed on Weiss's body some landing in her mouth.

Weiss swallowed.

"mmmmmmm this is good"

*Slam!* "Weiss...Weiss!" Winter looked at the seen and went extremely red.

"y-y-you" Winter collapsed from embarsment.

"After her everyone else came in.

"hey how come you get to have all the fun!" Ruby yelled before she started to undress.

soon Blake and Yang followed.

"Wait wait umm can we talk about this?" James asked.

The only response he got was a ponce.

Soon the night was filled with screams and moans that the whole school heard.

This was a very promising Halloween.

(A/N yeah took a littelnlonger bit hey I got it done so hope you have a great Halloween and tanks for waiting)


	19. Chapter 19

James dicided to take Weiss out to the summer fair to do something good for her.

"Hey Weiss?" Weiss looked at James from her book in their room.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to the red Festival. Would you like to join me?"

Weiss looked at James and spoke, "no I'm busy"

"come on, take a break" James said trying to convince Weiss.

"fine, at least tell me how wer-" *poof!*

James sprouted his wings out and smiled. "we flie!" James exclamed out in excitement.

Weiss sighed and went to go change.

James waited sitting on his bed as Weiss changed. "Come on Weiss we'll miss the burning of the White One!"

"What!" Weiss yelled out I'm surprise. "but that only shows every two years! how did you?"

James smiled and lifted his hand summoning his gauntlet. "This is how" James said.

Weiss sighed and smiled at James. "okay let's go"

James and Weiss left the school currently flying in James dragon form.

"so where is this festival being held at?" Weiss asked.

"it's being held at my home village" James replied.

James and Weiss landed in the middle of the town.

"James!"

James and Weiss were greeted by James's family.

"Hey!"

James smiled at his family's smile.

"so what are you guys doing here?" Asked Alice.

"were here for the buring of the White One"

After the talk James and Weiss left to explore around the town.

As she walked around she saw all the sites, good, and Red Dragon theme.

"hey you young lady! do you want to try some green fire? only five lien a pound"

Weiss looked at a brown bag, seeing red candy inside.

"fine" she bought the crimson candy.

She poped one into her mouth and chewed It not expecting what happened next.

A breath of green fire exited her mouth.

She jumped in surprise almost dropping the candy's.

People laughed seeing her reaction.

Weiss's face went red with embarrassment.

James on the other hand had a different experience.

"Come one come all watch as the battle reenated from centeries ago be played here!" people gathered aroundthe man and saw a dust play.

People threw dust and controlled it inorder to make it seem alive.

two dragon showed one red one white.

Both fighting each other in a violent manner, hitting, ripping, with killing intent.

in the end the Red one won.

"Thank you all for coming to the festival!"

James walked around more seeing Weiss with an embarrested look on her face.

"Hey Weiss what happened?"

"candy" Weiss said before she gave James one.

James are one and blew a green breath of fire, "huh...that's neat"

Weiss ate another one and did the same.

Both walked around unknoing of what was going to happen next.

"IT IS TIME" somome yelled as people ran towards the middle of the festival.

In the middle a wooden dragon painted white stood.

"watch as we set a blaze to the Whi-"

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR" in the distant a roar was shouted.

"LONG LIVE ALBILON!" a new voice said.

Over the festival a grey dragon flew.

"THE WHITE ONE WILL CONQOURE THE WORLD AGAIN!"

"no he won't!" a young boy screamed.

the dragon lanned I front of the child, and looked at him with hungry eyes.

"The Red One will stop him!" the child screamed in anger.

"THEN IF YOU WON'T ACEPT HIM! YOU WILL BE THE EXAMPLE!" the dragon was about to attack the child but was interrupted.

"I WHO SHALL AWAKEN-"

"NO...NO NO NO NO! NO!..." fear flooded his mind

" It's starting!"

"the time he must come"

"I AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO HAS STOLEN THE PRINCAPLE OF DOMINATION FROM GOD-"

"YOU'RE SO POST TO BE DEAD!"

"It has always been this way!" some one piped in

"that is correct now and forever" people started to chime in.

"I MARK THE INFINITE AND FREIT AT THE DREAM-"

"what the world desiers"

"what the world rejects"

"I SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMONATION-"

"has all ways been power!"

"Has always been love"

"no matter the ocaasion he always chose the path to rue!"

"I-"

"HE-"

"SHALL DROWN YOU IN THE. DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY" Every one screamed in union.

"JUGARNUT DRIVE!"

The Dragon looked at James petrified with fear.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" James screamed before he charged the dragon.

James bit down in the crook of the dragons neck tearing it's s

flesh.

The Dragon scratching James, tried to escape his grip.

Backing up the Dragon got oit of the death grip and tried to run.

The Dragon bit James and made him wince in pain.

"James!" Weiss yelled before she jumped into action summoning a giant pillar of ice creating a wall so the fight would be more controlled.

"HE IS THE RED DRAGON HE WILL SEND YOU THE DEPTHS OF-"

"CRIMSON PURGATORY!" Weiss yelled out the last part.

James smashed the dragon through the wall.

"BOOST BOSST BOSST..." powering up James Charged his smasher.

James grabbes the dragon and three him into the air.

the Grey dragon caught himself in the air.

"Longinnis Smasher!" James chest opened and. a beam of green energy came out incinerating the dragon.

James transformed into his Dragon form and stood proudly infront of the crowd.

"THE WHITE ONE WILL BURN!"

James said before he looked at the Wooden replica.

He looked at Weiss and picked up some of the candy.

he ate them and boostes the power to where it could burn the White One.

He lit the dragon on fire, makjng people cheer for the Red Dragon of domination.

"GLORY TO THE RED ONE" everyone yelled even Weiss, who ate another candy and breathed fire out into the sky.

Soon more followed and the sky was an emerald green.

After it was done Weiss grabes James's hand and pulled him away.

Weiss pulled james towards an ally where she could congratulate him"

James was pinned by the Schnee.

"It's...be my Red Dragon of Domination" Weiss said before she was pined to the wall by James.

"You know I've been saving you for last but I guess now is a good time"

James said before Peking Weiss in the lips.

James kissed Weiss down her down towards her legs.

"W-wai-ah!"

"Weiss?" James said before he was pushed down to the ground.

"I'm taking control" Weiss said before she unzipped James pants.

Weiss pulled down his pant and underwear only leaving his erection to the world.

"I-it's b-b-big!" Weiss said looking at the Monster.

"Weiss are yo-" James was cut off when she straddled his waist.

Weiss pulled down her underwear leaving her bottom bare.

Weiss guides james insdie of her entrance.

"you ready?" James asked.

Weiss nodded and impaled herself in James's erection.

"An! f-fuck that's big!" Weiss yelled out I'm a mixture of pain and pleasure.

James smiled and blushed at Weiss's words.

"I-I think I c-can move n-now" Weiss started to move her hips up than back down.

"uh! t-this is a l-little intense"Weiss said as she moved a little faster.

"W-Weiss! this is a little- ah! Weiss you're moving a little to fast!"

"ah! that's the point" Weiss said as she moved faster soon slaps were heard as they both were moaning in pleasure.

"ah! you continue like this I'm gonna-" James was cut off as Weiss forced her lips on his.

"inside...deep ah! inside of me! make me a m-m-mother!" Weiss said as she wrapped her legs behind James so he wouldn't pull away.

"W-Weiss I can't oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"James yelled before he shot his seed into Weiss.

"aaaaaahhhhh!" Weiss in pleasure.

"woohoo!" aomome yelled out.

James and Weiss turned their heads to see a crowd of adults.

"yeah that's how it's done!"

James poped his wings out and grabbed Weiss tightly before he flew towards his house with them still connected.

Weiss dicided to have a little fun.

zshe grinded simve they we 're still attached.

"Ah! you know this is more intense since we're high up" Weiss said as she worked.

"gah! Wejss please stop it might get a little to extreme!"

Weiss continued and went faster.

"You know I think...nnnnnhhhgggg! that its not a safe day so..."

James nearly frooes Weiss from that comment.

"

"Weiss!" James pulled out and shot himself over Weiss's cloths.

"Really!?" Weiss said a little annoyed.

James and Weiss landed infront of James's house.

James put down Eiss and zipped himself up.

James sighed and ooened the door tonhis house for Weiss.

Both entered and sat down.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

Witly stood in front of Cinder looking at her with his blue eyes.

"there's a reason. you wanted to see me?" Witly asked.

"I need your help...the prophecie has came true...and soon you will rise again, Whit Dragon Emporer of Supremacy"

Witly smiled and laughed, "hahaha! you think buttering me up will help you?" Witly said.

"I can give you something worth while" another voice said.

A woman came out of the shadows and looked at Witly.

"I can give you the world!" the women said.

Witly smiled, "and who might you be?" he asked.

"Salem"


	20. Chapter 20

Somewhere unknown the white Fang were currently plotting to destroy the Red Dragon.

"so how are we goimg to destory him?"

"I say we use a dust ship!"

"you know for being a General you're pretty stupid" someone said.

"who said that!"

"me" the man saw Cinder who looked at him with sinister eyes.

"mistress Cinder!" the man saod before standong up.

"so he has woken?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"If so we musn't waste any time, we must awaken the Dragon of Grimm" everyone in the room flinched.

"But the Dragon of Grimm won't be enough" Cinder said in anger.

"you see if the Red Dragon Emperor has awoken then so has the White One" Everyones eyes sudden in shock.

"b-b-but the White One was said to be Destoryed!" one of the manny white gang general's said.

Everyone fell slient.

"no we can we just need time and a little effort" the white gang Leader said with high hopes in the air.

Meanwhile with Jmaes and RWBY.

"So let me get this straight you two boned?" Yang asked.

"no!" Weiss yelled out.

"Yes" James corrected.

"That's not the pinto the point is that the White One I awake" Everyone looked at James.

"soon we will fight such as we did centres ago"

Blake looked at James and asked a simple question, " where did the last battle take place at?"

"on Menagerie the Fanus land"

Blake's eyes widden in surprise.

"t-there?!" Blake looked fisably uncomfortable.

James sighed and nodded his head.

"IT IS YOUR BIRTH PLACE. ISNT IT FANUS"

Everyome lookes at James arm and sw hithe back of his hand glowing green.

"um..."

"Ddraig thats rude" James said.

"we both were thinking it" Issei spoke.

"oh it's you" James said not amused.

"Not amused?" Issei's asked.

"Honestly no...but I have to get there somehow"

Blake sighes and spoke, "I might have a way"

James looked at Blake and asked, "what?"

James looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"if we can get there I would like to see some people"

James nodded and smiled.

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow" james said.

Blake looked nervous at the idea as if going to this place waa a bad idea.

(the next morning)

James woke up and packed his bag abd was ready to leave untill.

"Mister Jones! what are you doing!"

James quickly drop in his bag and ran.

Glinda chased him.

James ran into the cafeteria blowing the doors off in the process.

As quickly as possible he Looked for Blake and picked her up.

"come on or were gonna miss our flight!"

James jumped and blew a hole in the wall.

Meanwhile up stairs Ozpin was talking with Iron wood.

"Iron wood, if you don't allow him to go it could mean the end of the world"

"and of we let him go he will destroy the world!"

"No it says that when the red one returns it will mark the end of all but it will also mark the new beging, you know I've seen it and we both know why it is this way"

"only one can succeed for each generation, but the last time they fought the moon got blown up!"

"correction last time they fought almost all of Remnant was destroyed" Ozpin said before3 taking a sip of his coffee.

Iron wood's eye twitched, "and that's why we need yo keep them under control!" Iron wood screamed.

"Now now we can't control a dragon...last time you tried that you lost your arm"

Iron wood sighed and nodded remembering that day.

(Flash back)

Iron wood stood in front of a purple drsgon.

The dragon was chained Iron wood standing infront of it.

"I call a pin the powe of the dragon tamer-" a magic circus appeared under bptgbof them

"you can't control me human! I can't be controlled!"

"Allow me to take this beast as my slave and allow me to com and it to do my biding-"

"You've messes up big time!"

"I James ironwood comaaAAAAHHHH!" Iron woods Right arm started to glow before it disingreated into ash.

(Flash back end)

"dont remind me...I underestimated the power of a dragon"

"He was a weak one to try and to control the Red One"

Both sighed knowing the truth.

meanwhile Blake and James were flying.

As they flew Blake couldn't help but feel free and not be bound by anything.

They flew so fast that they reached the Fanus kingdom within a few minutes.

"wait how did we get here so fast?!" Blake asked amazed.

"I flew so fast that we made it pretty quickly"

They made it but soon they would face against their greatest challenge yet and only one would tell if they would win or fail


End file.
